


An Unfortunate Rumor

by Engelbert Trollfuss (engelberttrollfuss)



Category: Gabriel DropOut (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Bad Flirting, Bondage, Confessional Sex, Costume Kink, Dirty Dancing, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Forced Public Sex, Gangbang, Genital Piercing, Harems, Heavy BDSM, Human Pet, Incest, Jewelry, Jewelry Kink, Love Confessions, Mind Break, Multi, Nail Polish, Nipple Piercings, Orgasm, Orgy, Parent/Child Incest, Piercings, Power Bottom, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rimming, Scat, Scents & Smells, Shoe Kink, Teasing, Toe Rings, Tongue Piercings, Twerking, Watersports, age gap, ass to ass, barefoot sandals, light heterosexual content, public urination, shoe licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:29:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21700117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/engelberttrollfuss/pseuds/Engelbert%20Trollfuss
Summary: A misunderstanding between Vigne and Gabriel one morning causes Gabriel to play a joke on her friend that goes a little too far. A fluffier, cuter story than my usual fare.
Relationships: Kurumizawa Satanichia McDowell/Shiraha Raphiel Ainsworth, Machiko/Tsukinose Vignette April, Tenma Gabriel White/Tsukinose Vignette April, Tsukinose Vignette April/everybody, Tsukinose Vignette April/harem
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	1. An Unfortunate Rumor

**Author's Note:**

> A short fic that's been sitting around in my hard drive for some time now. I decided to finally finish it. Soft and cuddly compared to my usual stuff.

"What are you doing, Gab…come on, we're going to be late for school."

"What's it to you? You can just go on without me, you know."

Tsukinose Vignette April banged on the door again. "Come on, Gab! Open up already! How much longer are you going to take to get ready!?"

"You didn't have to wait for me, you know. Whatever, I'm coming out now anyway."

The door to Tenma Gabriel White's apartment opened, and Gab emerged dressed in her angelic robes, her halo (suspiciously dark in color and distinctly lacking any light or shine) hanging over her head.

"I told you, go on without me. I'm not walking with you today."

"You're going to teleport to class? Do you even need to be in full angel garb for that?"

"Shut up, why do you care?"

"You're not seriously going to arrive on campus dressed like that, are you? Do you even understand all the things that could go wrong? What if someone catches you dressed like that? What if—"

Vigne suddenly cut her lecture short as she gawked at Gabriel's outfit. Gabriel cocked her head, wondering what could possibly have caused Vigne to stop talking.

"Oy-y-y-y-y, Vigne, you all right?"

Vigne suddenly blushed and fidgeted with her hands as she looked back up at Gabriel. "Y-You decided to wear your _full_ outfit, Gab?"

"Huh? I guess so. What do you mean?"

"I mean…like, your _full_ outfit?"

Vigne's face was now fully flushed as she tried her best to look at Gab's face, but she couldn't help herself from shooting quick glances down Gab's legs instead.

Gabriel looked down at her dress. "You mean my dress? Or are you talking about my sandals?"

Vigne's face got even redder, and she began swaying back and forth, putting her hands behind her back as she did her best to look innocent. "H-Hm? What do you mean?"

Gabriel raised her eyebrow and gave Vigne a strange look. "It's just sandals. What's the big deal?"

Vigne began biting her lip, her mouth curled in an uncomfortable grimace. "N-Nothing. I-I just noticed that most of the t-time when you wear your outfit, you only do it halfway."

"You mean that I go barefoot? How did you even notice something like that?"

"N-Nothing, forget about it."

"Vigne, how often do you look at my feet?"

"C-Come on, let's go already. We're going to be late!"

"Vigne, do you have a foot fetish?"

"AH-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H! ! ! !"

Vigne suddenly uttered a bloodcurdling shriek as she crouched and covered her head.

"…"

Gab stared blankly at her friend, unimpressed by her outburst. Vigne suddenly got up again, shaking, her face completely red as she tried to pretend that absolutely nothing out of the ordinary had happened. "C-Come on, Gab, let's g-go!"

"I already told you, I'm teleporting to school! What are you doing!? Let go! LET GO!"

"W-We're going to be late, Gab. Time's a-wasting!"

"Let me change out of the angel outfit then, if I'm not teleporting!"

"N-No, it's fine. Y-You look good as is! L-Let's go!"

Vigne was shaking, her lips curled in an embarrassed smile as she clutched Gab's arm and forced her to walk to school with her still dressed in her angel outfit.

* * *

Vigne had mostly gone back to normal by lunchtime, managing to calm herself down. She had no need to worry anymore about her image, remaining perfectly calm as she ate from her lunchbox.

The only problem was Gabriel…

Gab (who was now properly dressed in her school uniform) was gazing at her with a shit-eating grin, her lips curled with glee, batting her eyelashes, as if trying to attract Vigne's attention on purpose. Vigne pointedly made every effort to ignore her. Meanwhile, Raphi and Satania were observing the scene before them.

Raphi cocked her head. "Jealous…"

Vigne looked up, gazing at Raphi with suspicion. "Huh? What's that?"

Raphi giggled. "Hm? I just said I'm jealous of the chemistry you two have."

Vigne shook her head and turned back to her food, a slight snarl on her lips directed at Raphi.

"I don't understand angels. You two are both out of your minds."

To Vigne, it seemed obvious that she and Gab weren't getting along today, but that didn't seem to be how Raphi saw it. Vigne looked up in Satania's direction, hoping her fellow demon would back her up. Things were _obviously_ not going well between her and Gab.

To Vigne's shock, Satania was intently nodding along with Raphi in agreement. Vigne sighed. That's right, she forgot. Satania was an idiot.

"Well, it's true, isn't it? You get mad at Gab for all of the lazy and terrible and un-angelic things she does, and she harangues you and clings to you until you forgive her. Isn't that how it normally is?"

Vigne glared at Raphi again. She was mad, because she knew that Raphi was right.

"Anyway, you two seem to be really close. I'm so jealous…"

Vigne glanced suspiciously at Raphi again. "Oh, is that so?"

"Of course. To be so lovey-dovey. I'm having romance troubles, you see."

"Oh, and how's that?"

"There's someone I like…"

Vigne stared at Raphi. " _You_ like someone?"

"Sure! But I can't get my feelings across to them."

"Why? What's the problem?"

Raphi cocked her head and sighed. Then, she turned to Satania.

"Satania-san, I'm madly in love with you. Please marry me."

Satania turned blue in the face and scooched her chair several inches away from Raphi. "What are you plotting, you sadist?!"

Raphi cocked her head and smiled wistfully at Vigne. "See?"

"There's so many things wrong with that that I don't know where to start…"

Raphi nodded her head in agreement, either not knowing that Vigne meant something completely different from what Raphi meant, or not caring.

"Yeah, it's bad…"

Turning to Satania again, she said, with a smile:

"Satania-san, I'm desperately in love with you~. Let's be with each other forever."

Satania glared at Raphi, looking like she was about to be ill. Raphi shrugged her shoulders and looked back at Vigne.

"See? It's a pretty awful problem~"

But Raphi was grinning. She sure didn't _look_ distressed. Vigne couldn't tell if Raphi was serious or not, and she decided she didn't care. Vigne angrily took a huge bite out of her sandwich.

Raphi suddenly got up out of her chair, still staring at Satania with a smile.

"Excuse me for a moment. I'll be out for a sec. I just…need to… _relieve_ myself~"

Raphi was still grinning at Satania, letting out a seductively little giggle as she slunk out, still gazing at Satania as she lightly licked her lips. Satania turned pale, shuddering.

Vigne gave her dimwitted friend a sidelong glance.

"She snuck into your apartment this morning and messed with you again, didn't she?"

"…Yeah."

This whole time, Gab had stayed silent, raising her eyebrows provocatively up and down, staring at her lunch the entire time. Finally, she deigned to speak, a sly grin on the corner of her mouth as she looked up at the other two.

"Satania, Vigne's just acting coy. You wanna know why she's been mad at me?"

"Gab, _don't_. I swear…"

Satania was already listening intently though, her adorable empty little head all ears for what Gabriel had to say.

Vigne's face suddenly became red as she lowered her head and started staring at the desk. Meanwhile, Gabriel developed a shit-eating grin, shaking throughout as she struggled to hold in her laughter.

"Satania…our friend Vigne has a foot fetish."

Satania shoved her chair back in disgust. " _What_!?"

"I DON'T HAVE A FOOT FETISH ! ! !"

Vigne stood up from her seat, pushing her chair back onto the floor with a furious look of exasperation on her face. Then looking up and realizing how loud she had been, she leaned forward and said, with a much softer voice:

" _I don't have a foot fetish!_ And besides, does that really warrant _that_ kind of a response!? It's, like, the most common fetish! There's nothing weird about it!"

Gabriel cocked her head. "Wow. That sounds just like what someone with a foot fetish would say, Vigne."

Satania began shaking Gab's arm, badgering her impatiently. "Hey, hey, what are you talking about anyway, Gab? What happened with Vigne this morning?"

Satania and Gab began talking amongst themselves now as Vigne fumed to the side, beside herself with rage as the other two girls ignored her.

"So I was about to teleport to school this morning—"

"You overslept after staying up all night playing video games again, didn't you?"

"Shut up, demon girl. Anyway, I was going to teleport to school, and I was in my angel dress—"

"Was this so you wouldn't teleport your panties by accident again?"

"You have an awfully large mouth for such a small brain. _Anyway_ , I was going to teleport when Vigne shows up and compliments me on my sandals."

Satania had a grossed-out look on her face as she glared at Vigne in disgust.

Vigne's cheeks were flushed again. "W-What's wrong with that!?"

"So, I guess she stares at my feet every time I change into angel form. Vigne's a pervert. A p-e-r-v-e-r-t. I bet she ogles girls' feet when they're not looking. How else could she notice so fast what shoes I was wearing?"

"I told you, you're reading way too much into this!"

Satania looked between the two, unsure of whom to believe.

"Vigne, you were pretty obsessed with my sandals—"

"I wasn't _obsessed_ with your sandals!"

"Could it be that you have a shoe kink too? Is it the little leather loops around the toes? The straps that go up the leg? How do you get turned on from _shoes_? Is it gladiator sandals specifically that get you sprung, or will anything that shows a little bit of toe do?"

" _Shut up_!"

Satania continued looking at both girls, fidgeting as she grew more and more embarrassed.

"I'm…not sure. Vigne's always so kind and gentle…I just can't see her being a feet-ogling, shoe-sniffing pervert."

"That's because I'm _not_! Wait, how'd I go from liking feet to becoming a _shoe sniffer_!? And why are the two mutually exclusive!?"

Gabriel raised her eyebrow and stared at Vigne with a faux-serious expression. "That order of questioning sounds exactly like how a shoe sniffer would react."

Vigne turned red again, this time with anger. "I'm not saying anything, I'm just saying that you're making a bunch of ridiculous claims about me without any evidence!"

Satania continued staring at Vigne and Gabriel, swiveling her neck as she looked back and forth at the two. "I still don't know who to believe…"

Vigne glared at Satania in disbelief. "Are you kidding me!?"

Gabriel eyed Satania up and down. "Hey, Satania, we just got back from summer break. You and Vigne hung out a lot, weren't you?"

"Yeah…"

"Did you ever wear sandals?"

Satania turned white. "I…I _only_ wore flip-flops."

"Oh, that's bad…that's really bad."

"Y-You think Vigne was staring at my feet the whole time!?"

Gab shook her head. "I wasn't there myself, so I can't say for sure, but at if I were you, I'd expect the worst and assume that she's used your feet as a side dish at least a couple dozen times."

Satania and Vigne cocked their heads in confusion. "Side dish?"

"Yeah, side dish. Like what Raphi's doing right now in the girls' bathroom."

Gab made a motion with two fingers as she made a sound effect using her tongue and inner cheek.

Vigne wrinkled her nose. "That's disgusting!"

Satania began shaking. "O-Oh, no!"

"This is getting ridiculous! Satania, do you seriously believe this? Do you have any evidence for anything she just said at all!?"

Gab leaned in even closer. "Satania, that day when we went to the beach together…You weren't wearing much, were you? A loose T-shirt, some short shorts…I could see your legs. Your ass too. You know you have the nicest ass in our class, right, Satania?"

Vigne grasped Gabriel's shirt collar, dragging her close. "You're telling a devil, who's supposed to be your archnemesis, that she has a nice ass!? Just _who's_ the pervert here!?"

Satania trembled. "Wait, you don't really think…Vigne…"

"Satania, whenever you and Vigne walk behind each other, like in a convenience store, does she walk behind you or do you walk behind her?"

"I…don't know."

"No one remembers that kind of stuff because no one cares! What difference does it make who walks behind who in the convenience store!?"

"She always walked behind you, didn't she, Satania? That way you can't tell where she's looking."

"O-Oh my God…now that you mention it…"

"She's using the power of suggestibility on you! We probably walked behind each other the same amount. Are you seriously going to listen to her, Satania!?"

"W-What does this all mean, Gab!?"

"I'm not saying that Vigne is _definitely_ a secret lesbian pervert who spent the summer ogling your tight ass cheeks as they bounced in your slutty, barely-there short shorts, and I'm not saying that Vigne is _definitely_ a foot fetishist who also got off to your beautiful, curvy feet and your pale, bony ankles…but I'm not saying that she _isn't_ all that."

"V-Vigne…how could you…"

"Gab, everything you just said makes _you_ look like the pervert, if anything!"

Satania clutched Gabriel, burying her face in Gabriel's chest as she broke down crying. "Gab! I'm so scared! W-What do I do!? My fellow demon is an evil incorrigible pervert with no limit to her bestial desires!"

"Satania, _we're demons_! We're supposed to be evil!"

Gabriel smirked again as she stroked Satania's head. "There, there. I was misled for awhile there as well. It's not your fault that you're a bit dense."

"W-What do I do, Gab!?"

Gabriel sighed and patted Satania on the back. "Well, sadly, our Vigne is suffering from a disease of the mind, one that is both malignant and incurable—the disease known as 'creepy lesbian voyeur pervert foot fetishism'. It may even be fatal. If that indeed is the case, then I think the worst thing we could do is abandon our friend in her time of need."

"Y-You mean…"

"Yes, perhaps it's best to tolerate her perverted tendencies, and even indulge them. After all, Vigne isn't evil. She's merely sick. The one thing that would exacerbate her perverse tendencies and make them even worse is to abandon and reject her. It may be hard to do, but please continue to allow Vigne into your life, even if it means that every waking moment you're with her, she's secretly lusting after your tight ass and sexy feet."

Gabriel and Satania touched their cheeks together, embracing each other in a heartfelt moment of mutual empathy. They glanced at Vigne, sighing in pity at their incurably perverted friend. However, Gabriel couldn't completely suppress the smile on her face as she winked at Vigne, giving her a cheeky thumbs-up.

…

Once lunch was over, Gabriel took her books out and formed a wall on her desk, with the intention of sleeping through the whole afternoon. As she was building her fortress of books, she suddenly felt Vigne's hand on her shoulder.

"Oi, Gab, what kind of rumors do you think you're spreading to our social circle?"

Gab winced as her shoulder blade began fracturing. "D-Don't worry, Vigne, I-I'll fix the misunderstanding between you and Satania, OK?"

"Don't make it worse. Make sure of it."

Gabriel began sweating slightly as the pain began spreading from her shoulder down to her arms. "Don't worry, don't worry…"

…

Satania ran up to Vigne as soon as school ended. "Hey, Vigne! Wanna go to a café together?"

"S-Sure…"

Vigne shot several sideway glances at Satania as they walked down the street, trying to figure out what had prompted the sudden change in attitude. Satania didn't give any hints, and even once the girls had sat down in a coffee shop and ordered their drinks, Vigne was still none the wiser as to why Satania was back to normal now. Perhaps Gabriel had really confessed to Satania that it had all been a big joke. Or perhaps Satania had come to her senses on her own.

"Satania, you don't seem to be afraid to be around me anymore. I'm really happy about that."

Satania dug into her ice cream and happily nodded with her mouth full.

"Mm-hmm!"

Once she had swallowed the spoonful of ice cream, licking her lips and licking off a bit of cream that had stuck to her thumb, Satania began talking: "Yeah, Gab explained everything to me already."

"That's good."

"Yeah, it's not your fault that you like to ogle skimpily-dressed cute girls. It was my fault for wearing such slutty, erotic sandals and tempting you with such skimpy clothing."

Vigne's cheerful expression suddenly froze up. "Is that _so_? What _else_ did she tell you?"

"Oh, she also told me that I'm totally safe around you and not to worry if you use my feet as a 'side dish'. It's not me you're after, it's Gab!"

"WHAT!?"

"Yeah, you're head-over-heels in love with her, and you've been obsessed with her petite body and long, fluffy blonde hair ever since the day you met her. You dote on her all the time in the secret hope that one day, she'll let you lick the insoles of her sandals clean."

Vigne clenched her fists, barely containing her pent-up rage. "Oh, _really_ … _Gab_ said that?"

Satania happily nodded, still oblivious to Vigne's rage. "Yep! She told me that you can barely control yourself around her, and that you fight every day to rein in your urges and keep yourself from assaulting her. Vigne, I value our friendship deeply, so please promise me you won't lose control of yourself and assault Gab, OK?"

Vigne bit her lip. She wasn't sure she could keep that promise. In fact, she was pretty sure she was going to assault Gabriel the next time she saw her, but not in the way that Satania was thinking.


	2. A Farce Continued

"Hey, Gab…"

Gabriel turned around and greeted Vigne with a smile. "Yes, Vigne?"

Vigne brought her hand down against the shoe lockers next to Gabriel's head, boxing Gabriel in. "What the hell was that!?"

Gabriel puffed her cheeks out, trying her best not to laugh. "What's wrong? Satania wants to hang out with you again. Isn't that a good thing?"

"Yeah, and what's with all that stuff about me 'being obsessed with your petite body and wanting to lick the inside of your sandals!?"

Gabriel began to leak out her suppressed laughter in little spurts. "D-Don't *snicker* worry, Vigne. It's *snicker* OK if you're a shoe-licking pervert. It won't *heh* change my opinion of you."

"Don't screw around with me, Gab!"

"My, my, isn't this quite a scene?"

Vigne turned her head as she saw Raphi standing to the side observing the scene before her. Vigne looked back at Gabriel, then at her own arm that was pinning Gab to the wall, and realized how it looked.

"You're *snicker* so bold, Vigne-san! I didn't think you'd be so _direct_ in confessing your feelings to Gab!"

"Not you too!"

"That was just a joke, a joke! Gab, have you been telling lies to Satania? That's no good, you know."

Gabriel shrugged her shoulders. "You're one to talk."

Raphi cocked her head and smiled, but did not deny the charge.

Gab put her hands in her pockets and pouted at Vigne. "Hey, Vigne, are you still gonna beat me up or whatever, or can I go to class now?"

Vigne growled before finally letting Gab go. "Don't push your luck."

Vigne glared at Gab as she strolled off before going off to class as well. Raphi accompanied her.

"Vigne, you look like you're going through a lot."

"Yeah…Gab is…being herself, as always."

"I know what'll cheer you up! Vigne-san, could you please come to the classroom after school?"

Vigne gave Raphi a suspicious glance. "Um…sure…"

Raphi clasped her hands together. "Great! You won't regret it!"

* * *

Against her better judgment, Vigne did indeed show up to the classroom after school, as Raphi had requested. And so, she slid open the door, wondering what sort of harebrained scheme Raphi had cooked up this time.

All of the desks in the classroom except for three had been moved against the wall. Sitting in the middle of the room was not only Raphi and Gabriel, but also Chisaki Tapris Sugarbell, the two angel girls' junior, who was still attending angel school up in heaven, and yet who had come all the way down to Earth to join in her two senpais' scheme.

"R-Raphi-senpai, this is embarrassing."

"It's for Vigne-san, so please bear with it~"

"Well…if Gab-senpai is joining in on this, then I guess I don't mind."

Tapris put her fingers around Gabriel's hand, blushing.

All three girls were wearing their angelic robes, glowing radiantly in their white dresses and shining halos, their feathery white wings emerging from their backs in full plumage. The girls were dazzlingly beautiful, and Vigne found herself blushing despite herself, growing lightheaded at the sight of the beautiful women before her.

"So, Vigne-san? How do we look? You can come closer if you want~"

Gabriel sat at the desk on the right. Even though she was a disgrace of an angel, Gab was incredibly beautiful in her robes. Her normally messy blonde hair had been specially straightened and brushed for this moment, and with her blue eyes and soft, pink lips, Gabriel at least _looked_ the part of the perfect angel. Vigne found herself staring at Gab in a way that she didn't normally do, and Gab began to blush underneath her friend's close gaze. Vigne leaned in close and brushed away a wisp of hair from Gab's forehead. At this, both girls suddenly blushed again, looking away in mutual embarrassment.

Raphi sat in the center desk. Now that Raphi was in her angel robes, Vigne saw that Raphi was quite beautiful as well, in a more mature and sexy way. Her straight, platinum-blonde hair and honey gold eyes gave her a slightly naughty, erotic air that only made Vigne even more excited. Raphi smiled knowingly as Vigne got close to her face, licking her lips as she batted her eyelashes seductively. Vigne found herself drawn to Raphi's curvy, well-developed body, and she took Raphi by the chin as she stared at her face, her lips getting dangerously close to Raphi's before finally letting go.

Tapris sat at the left desk. The younger girl gazed at Vigne with a nervous scowl, fidgeting with her hands as her senpai gazed at her. She had lime-green eyes and daffodil-blonde hair that was brighter and yellower than Gab's pale golden-blonde hair. She was both attracted to and scared of Vigne all at once, and she blushed and made a cute squeaking noise as Vigne got close to her. Tapris was innocent and tender, a piece of forbidden fruit that was still a little underripe, but that only made Vigne desire her even more. Tapris's face grew bright pink, her own thoughts at least as impure as Vigne's.

Once Vigne was finished looking the girls down, Raphi sat up and spoke again:

"Vigne-san, the three of us just got fitted for new robes, but we don't know how good they look on us. Can you examine them _thoroughly_ and tell us what you think?"

Raphi touched the tip of her fingers to her cheek and turned to the other two.

"Now, just like I said, girls."

On cue, Raphi, Gabriel, and Tapris lifted their legs up and placed their feet onto the desk as they flashed their sandals at Vigne.

Even though Vigne knew that Raphi was trolling her, she couldn't resist her innocent smile and angelic voice. Thus, even though she wanted to leave the classroom right then and there, she found herself advancing shakily towards the girls instead.

Raphi had the biggest feet, with large white, creamy toes that had a lovely weight and presence to them. The toes on her right foot had been painted gold to match her eyes, the toes on her left silver to match her hair, with the exception of her two big toes, which had had their colors switched so that her big toe on her right foot was silver and her big toe on her left gold.

Next up was Tapris. Just like Tapris herself, Tapris's toes were small and cute and a little timid, being somewhat thin and delicate and bunched together. Tapris's toenails had been polished too: on her left foot, her big toe had been painted bright lime green to match her eyes while her four little toes had all been painted sunflower yellow to match her hair. The big toe on her right foot had been painted yellow as well, while her index and middle toes had been painted periwinkle, and her ring and pinkie toes painted white, to match her scarf and school uniform.

Finally, Gab's slender, shapely feet had been painted the most elaborately of all. Her left toes had been painted to match her hair and eyes, with steel blue on her big and index toes and straw yellow on her three smallest toes, while the toes on her right foot had been painted in the colors of her school uniform, with pink on her two biggest toes to match her jacket, dark wine-red on her middle and pinkie toes to match her skirt, and white on her ring toe to match the trimmings on her jacket.

Vigne felt her heart pounding as she stared at the angels' pedicured feet, growing more and more excited.

Raphi placed her hand on her cheek, licking her lips as she flashed a knowing smile. "Now, Vigne-san, tell us. Which one of us has the prettiest feet?"

The three girls untied the leather ribbons around their legs, letting their sandals drop onto the desk as they lifted their feet into the air. Raphi, Tapris, and Gabriel each presented their soles to Vigne, with their sweaty leather sandals sitting on the desks in front of them, as they waited on Vigne to inspect their feet.

Raphi was up first, with her large, sweaty, pale feet and her worn-out old sandals. Vigne felt her heart beating faster as she clutched Raphi's sandals and stared at her feet. Taking each of Raphi's toes between her fingers and gently caressing them, Vigne began carefully inspecting them one by one. Raphi's toes were large and slightly plump. To Vigne's surprise, Raphi was a rather dirty girl, neglecting her hygiene as dead skin and oil built up in the cracks between her toes. Raphi could feel thick and powdery film getting on her fingers as she ran her hands across Raphi's feet.

Raphi's toes began to warm up as Vigne cradled them in her hand. She gave a seductive moan, running the tips of her toes seductively across Vigne's palms with a teasing smile on her face. Vigne blushed and admired Raphi's large, heavy, thick toes one last time before letting go and moving to her sandals.

Raphi's sandals were old and worn, with giant dark spots left over from her foot sweat. Raphi began to sniff her shoes, pressing her nose against the sweat spots as the sweet and salty stench of leather and foot sweat invaded her nose.

Once she had had enough of this heavenly scent, Vigne grabbed Raphi's feet again and began to smell them directly. Raphi's soles were large and damp and pink and appallingly strong in their fetid, unwashed stench. Vigne stuffed Raphi's feet in her face and pressed her nostrils against her soles and started sniffing, taking in the fermented smell directly. The stench was so strong that Vigne nearly vomited, and her entire body began to shake as she came a little bit between her legs.

Finally, Vigne pulled away and placed Raphi's feet back down on the desk, leaning forward as she gave Raphi's toes one final kiss. Raphi placed her hand in front of her mouth, smiling sheepishly as she tried to hide her embarrassment. Despite knowing what would happen, even she had gotten a little flustered at Vigne's tender treatment of her feet, and Raphi blushed as she pressed her feet together and scrunched her toes.

Next was Tapris. Tapris began shaking as Vigne turned towards her next, her tiny feet trembling cutely behind her tiny leather sandals.

"I hope t-that my feet are to your liking, V-Vigne-senpai."

Vigne admired Tapris's toes, spreading them apart with her fingers. Tapris uttered a soft squeal, twitching as a girl who was supposed to be her enemy touched her intimately between her toes. She clenched her fists and held them up to her face, blushing as Vigne touched her in her crevices.

"V-Vigne-senpai…s-so lewd…"

Unlike Raphi, Tapris's feet were very clean. However, even her very assiduously groomed feet had a wonderful scent to them, and Vigne began to sniff Tapris's toes, running her nose across each of her petite, creamy-white berries as the light, fresh smell of her foot musk filled her nostrils. Instead of overpowering her with sheer strength, Tapris's scent teased Vigne with its lightness and weakness, tempting Vigne and making her want more, sniffing deeper and deeper.

Tapris's sandals were much newer than Raphi's, and Vigne was disappointed that the leather was not very worn, and the insoles barely infused with Tapris's smell. Instead, the barely-worn sandals had imprinted their smell into Tapris's feet, and Vigne could detect the light undertone of leather throughout Tapris's twitchy, tender soles.

But even better than Tapris's odor were her reactions. Tapris began to grow red in the face as Vigne molested her with her nose. Tapris uttered a tiny squeal every time Vigne thrust her face against one of her toes. The embarrassed look on Tapris's face was absolutely adorable, and it only made Vigne even wetter as she resisted the urge to bully Tapris's feet even more.

Vigne felt up Tapris's feet thoroughly. She rubbed Tapris's soles between her hands, massaged each of her toes individually, and then finished up by running her hands up and down Tapris's calves, ending at her tiny, slender ankles.

Tapris's feet began to tremble even harder as her senpai held her ankles. This only made Vigne lose control of herself even more as she dug in and left a string of kisses along Tapris's small, sexy soles. This was finally too much for Tapris, and she gave a loud yelp as her pussy grew soaking wet and she came in her dress.

Vigne finally released Tapris's toes and set her feet back down on the desk. Tapris drew her feet back in towards her legs, blushing and staring down at her thighs as she wiggled her hips and smiled. She was still softly squealing even after Vigne had let go of her feet, and she pressed her feet together, wiggling her toes and smiling sheepishly as she tried to hide the damp spot on her dress.

"T-That was amazing, V-Vigne-senpai…T-Thank you…"

Vigne grasped Tapris's feet and kissed her one last time on the tips of her toes. Then, straightening up, Vigne turned her attention to the last angel, her best friend Gabriel.

It was true that her heart had skipped a beat, and her body had shuddered with ecstasy when she had fondled the other two girls, but now that she was about to touch Gabriel's feet, Vigne felt herself overcome with bliss.

Even Gab began to detect some of Vigne's intense emotions, her cheeks growing slightly pink as she saw the look on Vigne's face. Vigne tried (and failed) to hide her true feelings, her arms shaking as she reached down and grabbed Gabriel by the ankles.

Vigne's heart began beating faster and faster as she touched Gabriel's feet, her fingers twitching as they curled around Gab's small, shapely soles. She could already smell Gab's toes, the slightly sharp scent teasing her nostrils and making her pussy wet.

Gab's feet were between Raphiel's and Tapris's in size. As with the rest of her slight, diminutive body, Gabriel's feet were small, closer to Tapris's feet in size than Raphiel's. Vigne held Gab's delicately crafted feet in her hands, stroking them without even thinking. Gab's feet were the perfect size. They fit perfectly in Vigne's hand. Her toes weren't large and ungainly like Raphiel's, but neither were they so fragile and ethereal like Tapris's. Vigne lifted Gabriel's feet and rubbed them against her cheek, purring contentedly as she felt Gab's toes rub against her face.

Vigne took Gabriel's sandals and started sniffing them as well. Just as with her feet, the smell on Gabriel's sandals was the perfect mix of sweat and leather, being neither too filthy and unwashed like Raphi's nor too clean and pristine like Tapris's. The mix of salt and musk and leather was perfect, assailing Vigne's nose powerfully enough to make her choke, but not so strongly that her nostrils burned.

Vigne gripped Gabriel's feet tightly, refusing to let go. Gab began to grow flustered as her feet started to grow warm, being warmed on the top of her feet by Vigne's hands by Vigne's nose and mouth on her soles.

Vigne pulled away from her best friend, kissing her soles one last time as she let go. She placed Gabriel's feet back down on the desk and leaned over, kissing each of her toes one by one.

"Now, Vigne-san, could you please deliver your findings to the class?"

Raphi narrowed her eyes and smiled. By wording her question like a class assignment, she had made it so that the studious and diligent Vigne couldn't help but deliver her answer in a thorough and diligent manner.

Vigne wiped her mouth and nodded thoughtfully before standing at the front of the classroom and presenting her results in the manner of a class presentation.

"Raphi's feet are slightly dirty and unwashed. They possess a surprisingly strong stench that overwhelms the senses and immediately overpowers you. Her feet are very large, the toes thick-set and heavy, to the point of verging on the unladylike. Such raw and crudely massive feet are a shocking contrast to Raphi's tidy, well-behaved nature. However, although they are extremely raw and unrefined, Raphi's large and ungainly feet are still extremely cute, with their own crudely erotic charm that stands in sexy contrast to the rest of her busty, effeminate body. The girl who ends up with Raphi and is forced to lick her sweaty, dirty feet clean every day will be an extremely lucky girl."

Gab wrinkled her nose. "'Lucky'!?"

Tapris trembled and blushed. "'Girl'!?"

"On the other hand, Tapris's feet are the exact opposite. Unlike Raphi's, they're cute and small and extremely clean, with a weak, but appealing scent that's so irresistible that it teases with its elusiveness. No feet can be truly appealing without a scent, and Tapris's feet are still somewhat undeveloped, not having yet developed the full sweat and musk profile of a truly mature pair of feet. Tapris's toes tease you with their innocence, with the way her index and middle toes twitch every time she's nervous being cute enough to make you wet. The true charm in Tapris's slightly underripe feet is in the forbidden nature of prying open such tender, delicate toes with one's tongue and hearing the erotic cries that come from her cute little mouth, which are so tempting that they tempt one into going even further."

"'Erotic cries'!?"

"'Tempt one into going even further'!?"

"Finally, there is the matter of Gab's feet. Gab's beautiful, small feet are between Raphi's and Tapris's in every physical manner, being somewhat small and shapely, but also quite beautiful and well-developed. Gab's feet are slightly tanner than both Tapris's and Raphi's. Her lovely, smooth, and well-formed arches are the very archetype of refined femininity. The slight pink shading of her soles, the beautiful creamy color along the tips of her toes, all make her feet the absolutely most beautiful. They are the very definition of forbidden pleasure, capable of producing impure thoughts in even the most innocent and angelic being.

"In short, though Gab's feet edge out Tapris's and Raphi's by a slim margin, all three angels have beautiful, exemplary feet, and the absolutely erotic sandals that are part of the angel uniform only serve to enhance all three girls' natural beauty in a way that turns the minds of all those around them inexorably towards carnal desire."

It was in this manner that Vigne closed her "report," even so far as to bow to the three angels before her. Vigne and the angels stood in silence for several seconds before Vigne straightened up and her face turned red, as she finally realized what she had just done.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"My, Vigne-chan…You really do like feet," said Raphi.

"V-Vigne-senpai…even though what you said about my feet was super creepy…I feel kind of happy, for some reason."

Gab just stared at Vigne before simply bellowing, with a huge smirk on her face:

"P-e-e-e-e-r-r-r-r-v-e-r-r-r-r-r-t~"

Vigne glared at the three girls and bit her lip before finally bolting out the room. "G-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-B-B-B-B-B! ! ! ! !"

Gab didn't react to Vigne's outburst at first. She continued to sit with her feet on the table, staring into space. Then, finally getting up, she shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, I'm going home."

Raphi clasped her hands together and glanced at Tapris. "That was a fun afternoon, wasn't it, Tapris-chan?"

Tapris simply buried her head in her hands, her face and her feet still bright pink from being touched by one of her senpais.


	3. A Pervert Undenied

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I lied. There might be some sexy scenes in here.

Vigne refused to even look in Gab's direction the next day as she walked to school. Instead, as soon as Gabriel caught up with her, she walked several steps ahead, keeping her distance all the way to the school gates.

Vigne slammed her books down on her desk, still refusing to look at Gabriel. She took out a book and opened it, propping it upright on her desk as she buried her face in the pages. Vigne noticed a shadow over her, and she looked up with a scowl, thinking that it was Gab again.

It was the class president.

"M-Morning, Prez! W-What brings you here today?" Vigne hurriedly put away her book and sat up straight.

The class president gave a tender smile as she placed her hand on Vigne's arm.

"Tsukinose-san, I heard about your condition…"

"My…condition?"

"Yes. You're an incurable lesbian pervert who creeps on pretty girls. On top of that, you're an obsessive foot fetishist and shoe-sniffer who gets off to beautiful girls' feet!"

Machiko gave a beautiful smile of pity, tears in her eyes as she clasped Vigne's hands.

"It must be so hard, fighting back your urges. I heard about it. You can barely control yourself when you're around your friends. Every time you're with Tenma-san or Kurumizawa-san, you're so overwhelmed by their beauty that you have to fight back the urge to assault them."

Machiko began to develop tears in her eyes as she pressed Vigne's hands to her face.

"Tsukinose-san, I just wanted to say that the whole class supports you in your struggle, even if you're a depraved lesbian foot pervert. You're a good girl, and you're diligent in your studies, and knowing that you're a sandal-sniffing sex demon doesn't change my opinion of you one bit."

Machiko grabbed a nearby chair and sat down next to Vigne. Vigne turned and glared at Gab. It had been a dumb joke before, but now Gab was taking it too far. However, to Vigne's surprise, Gab seemed just as bewildered as Vigne.

"Tsukinose-san, I have a surprise for you."

Machiko lifted her legs in the air, showing off her feet. She was wearing flip-flops, her feet completely exposed as she showed off her toes. The class president had a very beautiful pair of feet that were rather large and slightly bony, with long, skinny toes and well-formed toenails that had been painted copper and midnight blue to match her eyes and hair.

"Tsukinose-san, I was deeply moved when I heard about Kurumizawa-san's and Tenma-san's plight. They run the constant risk of being assaulted by you and your out-of-control libido, and yet they continue to be friends with you. Sometimes they even wear sandals around you to satisfy your carnal lust. I was so moved by their self-sacrifice that I wanted to help.

"So, Tsukinose-san, I got special permission from Glasses-sensei to wear sandals to school every once in awhile. Every time your urges get the best of you and you feel like you're about to do something to one of your friends that you can't take back, please call me over and satisfy yourself with my feet instead."

Machiko then began to rub her soles against Vigne's legs, tenderly massaging her with her feet. The class president held Vigne close, leaning her head on Vigne's shoulder.

"So please use my feet as a valve to let out your urges safely, OK, Tsukinose-san? You're such a valuable addition to our class that I don't want to risk having you lose control of yourself and forcing yourself on a helpless girl. So anytime you feel like you need to get off to someone's feet, feel free to use mine instead, OK?"

Vigne felt her pulse rising as the class prez's long, sleek feet rubbed her down, growing wet inside her loins as she stared at the president's expertly painted copper and black toenails.

Machiko let out a gasp, curling up her toes.

"I-I'm sorry, Tsukinose-san…I've never done this before, rubbing someone with my feet like this. It feels good, though…Is this what it means to get off from feet? I'm sorry, I'm not a pervert, I wouldn't know…"

Vigne suddenly got up in a rage, nearly flipping her desk over as she sent Machiko tumbling out of her seat.

"GRRRRRRRRRR…O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-H-H-H-H-H-H ! ! ! THAT'S ENOUGH! I can't take it anymore!"

Vigne grabbed her bag and rushed out of the room, making a scene just as the bell rang and class started, while Machiko sat on the floor, dazed and confused.

…

Vigne sheepishly returned to the classroom half an hour later, quietly skulking to her seat and burying her head in a book as she tried not to draw attention to herself. The rest of the morning continued quietly without incident until lunch.

Gab grabbed her lunchbox and walked over to Vigne's desk. Vigne angrily turned her back to Gab and was about to get up and leave the room when she was suddenly approached by the class president again, this time accompanied by her two friends, Ueno and Tanaka.

"Tsukinose-san, I'm sorry if anything I said or did this morning made you angry."

"Oh…it's not _your_ fault, prez."

Vigne shot another venomous glare at Gabriel before looking back up at Machiko.

"Anyway, about that whole foot fetish thing. I'm sorry for being so presumptuous about the situation."

"That's OK. As long as you get that it was all just a silly joke—"

"I'm sorry for being so arrogant to assume that my lowly and undistinguished feet were good enough to satisfy your powerful urges."

"…What?"

"For such a pervert as yourself, for whom even the two hottest girls in class are barely enough, it was stupid of me to assume that my plain and undistinguished body could ever hope to compare. As such, may I humbly apologize by offering my two best friends as sex sacrifices as well."

Machiko then clasped her hands in front of her and bowed. Ueno and Tanaka both bowed as well, and the three girls got chairs and sat down as they lifted up their feet in Vigne's face.

"Tsukinose-san, as penance for my impetuousness this morning, I've gotten my two friends to wear sandals as well."

Ueno, the cute glasses girl with short hair, sat to Machiko's left. She lifted up her slightly small, pale feet with slightly short toes. Her toenails had been painted in alternating light jasmine yellow and dark grey-brown, to match her hair and eyes, with the big and pinkie toes on her right foot painted slate brown and the index and ring toes painted yellow. On her left foot, the colors were reversed, with her biggest and littlest toes painted yellow and her index and ring toes painted brown. Finally, her two middle toes were painted hot pink, to match the color of her glasses frames.

Ueno smiled and shook her hips as she nervously adjusted her glasses. "I've n-never had my toes painted in different colors like this before. I feel like such a slut…"

Ueno clasped her hands to her cheeks and smiled, blushing as she wiggled her toes cutely in a way that only made Vigne even more aroused.

Tanaka sat to Machiko's right and showed off her feet as well. Her feet were much larger, larger even than Machiko's, with possibly only Satania's beating hers in sheer size among the whole class. As with the others, her toes had been painted in the colors of her eyes, hair, and clothes. Both of her big toes had been painted in chocolate brown to match with her hair, while the rest of her toes had been painted rose pink to match her eyes. In addition, one random toe on each of her feet had been painted lavender, her favorite color and the color of her hair scrunchie—her index toe on her right foot and her ring toe on her left.

"I can't believe I get to put my feet next to the class prez's feet…Oh my God, this is heaven…!"

The three girls slipped out of their sandals and pressed their bare feet to Vigne's face, shoving their toes against her nose. Their scents mixed together to form a lovely mega-scent, a rich mix of all three girls' pheromones and sweat mixed together to form a single meaty stench. Vigne grew excited as she smelled the girls' feet, and she began to sweat profusely underneath her school uniform as she started to lose control of herself.

"E-Excuse me…"

Vigne began to get up out of her seat when suddenly, the door to the classroom slammed open.

"MWA-HA-HA-HA…The future Queen of the Underworld has arrived! This time I've decided to flaunt the weak and futile uniform regulations of this pathetic school!"

Satania strutted into the classroom in flip-flops, brazenly walking up to Vigne's desk with her hands proudly on her hips.

"What do you think, Vigne? Pretty badass, huh? I bet Hell is gonna give me a raise on my stipend this month."

Vigne looked down and stared at her friend's feet. Satania had the largest feet of any girl in the class, with wonderful and shapely arches; light, creamy soles; and sleek, delicate toes that were neither too long nor too short, neither too plump nor too bony. Her elegant feet were among the most beautiful in the school, with only Gabriel's surpassing them.

What was more, Satania had painted her toenails in sparkling metallic colors. All of the toes on her right foot were painted scarlet to match her hair, with the exception of her index toe, which had been painted black to match her bat-shaped hairpiece. On her left foot, her big toe had been painted scarlet as well, while her other four toes had been painted magenta to match her eyes.

To Satania's shock, Machiko, Ueno, and Tanaka simply winked and gave her a thumbs-up, while even Glasses-sensei at the front of the room nodded in approval.

Vigne covered her lips, unable to control herself as she stared at Satania's beautiful feet. Jumping up from her chair, she ran out of the room and slammed the door shut, this time leaving for good as she refused to return to class.

…

Gabriel sat sideways in her chair, no longer making an attempt to even pretend to listen to the teacher as she stared at Vigne's empty seat.

Vigne had left in such a hurry that she hadn't gathered her bag or even thrown out her lunch. Gab had hurriedly cleaned up her desk as lunch ended, but to her dismay Vigne still hadn't shown up.

In fact, the rest of the school day passed without Vigne returning, and Gab quietly retrieved Vigne's bag for her as she silently made her way out of the school.

Gab began to think about everything that had happened over the last few days. She had no idea how it had gotten out of hand like this. She had played along with Raphi's little joke, but she had had nothing to do with everything that had occurred after that.

For the first time in awhile, Gab began to genuinely feel guilt for what she had done.

Gabriel made her way to the apartment building where Vigne lived. She knocked on the door. There was no answer. Gabriel then tried the door and found that it was unlocked.

The apartment was completely dark. Gab lingered at the entrance for a few seconds, wondering if she should really go inside, and then decided it was best if she did, if only to return Vigne's bag.

To her shock, despite the darkness, Vigne was inside, curled up on the floor in a fetal position. She had been lying in this position for the last several hours, barely moving, to the point that she hadn't even bothered to turn on the lights or lock the door.

"Oi, Vigne…?"

Gabriel shook Vigne. Vigne didn't respond, simply curling up even tighter. Gab sighed and dropped Vigne's bag, placing it against the wall. She stood there for a few seconds, staring at Vigne.

Finally, Gabriel squatted next to Vigne on the ground and patted her on the back.

"Vigne…I didn't mean for it to go this far."

Vigne didn't respond to Gab at all as she continued to lie in a fetal position.

"Vigne…I didn't think it would get as bad as it did. After Raphi got involved things kind of blew up."

Vigne was still not moving. Gabriel sighed and sat on the ground, gently shaking Vigne on the shoulder.

"I guess now the whole class thinks you're some kind of pervert now, huh? I didn't mean for it to end up like this, Vigne…"

"Gab…"

Gabriel joined Vigne on the ground and sat next to her, sighing.

"Vigne, I know I took the joke a little too far. I just wanted to mess with your foot fetish a little bit. I didn't mean to make up all that other stuff."

"Gab…"

"I'm sorry for making the whole class think you're a sandal-sniffing lesbian pervert. I'm sorry for telling Satania all those lies and making her afraid of you. I'm sorry for playing along with Raphi's prank and embarrassing you in front of Tapris. I'm sorry for not stopping the class prez when she got the wrong idea about you."

"Gab…"

"I'll fix everything, Vigne. I promise! I'll tell the class that I made it all up! I'll admit that it was just a joke that I took too far. I'll even lie about your foot fet—"

"Gab, I'm madly in love with you."

"…What?"

Vigne got up from the ground, turning to Gabriel and crawling towards her with a glint in her eye.

"I've been staring at your feet every time you've appeared in angels' robes. I schlick to your cute little sandals all the time. I'm a sandal-sniffing pervert, and I sneak into your closet when you're not looking so I can rub your shoes with my face."

"V-Vigne…!"

"And I was staring at Satania's ass all summer."

"Vigne, y-you can stop now…"

"Gab, this summer, while Satania was dressed in those slutty clothes, showing off her sexy legs and her cute midriff…I made sure to walk behind her every chance I could so I could stare at her ass and ankles without her knowing."

"V-Vigne, y-you can stop playing around. T-The joke's over…"

"I'm not playing around, Gab. I love feet. I'm obsessed with feet. I stole Satania's sandals when I was visiting her so that I could sniff them in secret after I left her place."

"V-Vigne…"

"Gab, I'm really jealous of angels, you know? You girls get really cute gladiator sandals with straps around your legs. Plus, the way the smell of foot sweat mixes with the leather—it's an absolutely heavenly stench."

"V-Vigne, you're scaring me…!"

"Do you know how long I've wanted to sniff the angels' sandals, Gab? I'm a sandal sniffing foot pervert. I ogle pretty girls' feet every chance I get. Summer's my favorite season because all the sluts come out in their skimpy outfits and sandals."

"V-Vigne, you can stop now!"

"I love girls and I love feet of all kinds. I love Raphi's massive, smelly, slightly boyish feet. I love Tapris' tiny loli feet. I love the class prez's feet. I love Ueno-san's and Tanaka-san's feet. I love Satania's feet. I love feet and I love toes with nail polish."

"V-Vigne, the joke isn't funny anymore!"

"Gab, your toes are so cute and pretty, and the smell is absolutely delicious…It's nice and sour and a little sharp, but not too strong. I can't get the smell of your feet or your sandals out of my head, Gab."

"V-Vigne, p-please stop it already!"

"Gab, I'm madly in love with you. I love your short, undersized body and your messy hair. I love your pretty blue eyes. I love your rotten, lazy attitude. I fell in love with you the first day I met you. My pussy got wet as soon as I laid eyes on you. I still loved you after you became a lazy shut-in. I love cleaning your apartment and I love doting on you and I love cooking for you and I love lecturing you for not doing your homework—"

"V-Vigne…!"

Vigne got on top of Gab and grasped a lock of her hair. Gabriel stared at Vigne, her eyes suddenly big and wide as she stared at her friend with a look of incredulous shock

Vigne licked her lips as she caressed Gabriel's cheek and chin, running her fingers lovingly down Gabriel's face. Her school uniform suddenly disappeared as it was replaced by a skimpy leather top and black miniskirt.

There were now horns on Vigne's head and a pitchfork beside her, and a long, prehensile tail with a sharpened tip now appeared from behind her back, wiggling around until it wrapped around Gabriel's waist and bound her to Vigne's body.

"So, Gab, tonight I'm not going to hold back, all right? I'm going to ravage you completely tonight, and we're going to make nasty, nasty love right here on the floor tonight. You won't get _any_ sleep tonight. And then, after that…we'll make love in the bedroom, we'll make love in the bathroom, we'll make love in the kitchen…

"Gab, I'm going to ravage everything on your body tonight, OK? I'm going to love your feet, and your legs, and your feet, and your stomach, and your feet, and your breasts, and your feet, and your pussy, and your feet, and your ass, and your feet…"

"V-Vigne, V-Vigne…VIGNE! NO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O! ! ! !"

Vigne grabbed Gab and trapped her to the floor, holding her down as she licked her face. Gab wiggled her hips, crying for help as she felt her pussy getting wet. Vigne's face was dangerously erotic and lustful, and she had a smile on her face like she was serious.

Vigne really was a demon.

* * *

_Afterword_

The two of them went at it all afternoon, and all night, Vigne pushing her hands against her lover's hips, and spending plenty of time at Gab's feet too.

Vigne dragged Gabriel off the ground and revealed her closet as she showed Gabriel all the outfits she had that fit Gabriel's size.

She made Gab dress in all of them. She had Gabriel wear bikinis and sailor uniforms (somehow, Vigne had a replica of the heaven academy's uniform). She made Gab wear cocktail dresses and maid uniforms (an exact replica of the uniform Gabriel wore at her part-time job) and schoolgirl delinquet outfits.

Meanwhile, Gab's long, bushy locks could be arranged in all sorts of ways, long enough that Vigne could force her friend to tie them into twintails. With her maid outfit, Vigne had Gab tie her hair up in a high ponytail.

And of course all of the outfits were accompanied by an appropriately corresponding set of open-toed shoes. For her bikini outfit, there were summery flat sandals of all kinds, from flirty straw sandals to the extremely lewd flip-flops. To go along with her old middle school uniform, Vigne gave her casually erotic hiking sandals, which fit so well and provided her innocent uniform with such a note of naughtiness that it felt illegal. To accompany her maid outfit from the café she would wear fancy and intricate open-toed high heels with ribbons, perfect with a maid uniform, lewd in a gentle and servile way like a perfect maid should be; there were elegant high heel sandals with straps to go along with the cocktail dress. For the delinquent uniform there were either rubber slippers that were the peak of louche, lazy, effortless sexiness, a lower class form of erotic footwear that gave the petite little Gab such an inappropriate air of unhewn roughness that the gap moe made Vigne nearly cream herself, or there were big black sandals with heavy buckles and straps so thick that they looked nearly more like bondage gear than footwear.

Vigne was a connoisseur of sandals, with a pair to fit Gabriel's fine and slender feet no matter the occasion. Gabriel's face became red, growing more and more embarrassed by her friend's obsessive fetish.

Vigne had one last outfit for her friend to wear, however. Gabriel looked on with a cute little scowl as she gazed at the white idol outfit Vigne had ready for her. It was in an angelic theme, perfect for Gabriel's status as (nominally) an angel.

However, naturally, yet again, there was one modification to this outfit, as the gleaming white boots Vigne provided for Gabriel had the tips cut out, showing off her toes at the very edge.

Gabriel reluctantly put this outfit on, and Vigne squealed with delight as she ogled her best friend's pretty, slender legs, and of course, her feet.

This time Gabriel was donning her halo, the luminous golden light above her head contrasting starkly with the shamelessly exhibitionist sandal boots she was wearing at the behest of her best friend. Vigne was taking photos with her phone the whole time, drooling over Gabriel's tiny toes, Vigne's body getting wetter and wetter as she ogled Gabriel.

But of all the sandals that Gabriel had been forced to wear, these were the ones that brought Vigne over the edge, and she stuck her hand down her pants as she started schlicking uncontrollably, grinding her fingers down her crotch as Gabriel was forced to stand and watch, her toes shuddering helplessly in fear.

Vigne stuck out her tongue, swishing it around like some sort of monster, drooling from beneath her panties as she salivated over her friend's toes. Pouncing on Gabriel, she rubbed her face against Gab's calves and thighs, all while clutching Gab's delicate toes between her fingers.

Gab bit her lip, shaking her hips, whimpering as cum dripped from her pussy, until finally, she uttered out a single howl and squirted from between her legs, dripping all over the floor in sputtering torrents.

Vigne stroked Gabriel's cheek with her fingers, sticking the tips of them into Gab's mouth. Cooing gently into Gab's ears, she stroked her new lover, finally united with the girl she loved as they both curled around each other on Vigne's floor.

"Even if you're an angel and I'm a devil, I don't care. Let's be together forever, Gab. How does that sound?"

Gabriel was shuddered, barely able to speak properly with Vigne's fingers in her mouth. Her pussy shaking excitedly with Vigne thrusting against it, she could only mumble out a few garbled words and nod while Vigne rubbed her face against Gabriel's ear.

"Y-Yesh…m-mish-tres-sh-h-h-h…"

Vigne narrowed her eyes, her lips curling into a sinister grin as she cupped her hand around Gabriel's crotch and held her beloved new girlfriend tightly, fingering Gabriel until she sprayed all over the floor again, still clinging to Gabriel's crotch and chest as her lover fainted in her arms.


	4. The Rise of Vigne the Demon

"Keep dancing, bitch. I didn't say you could slow down."

"Y-Ye-e-sh, Mish-tres-sh-h-h."

Raphiel shuddered, nodding fearfully under her mistress's commands as she dutifully shook her hips even faster, her nearly naked body jiggling in her slutty sling bikini as she bounced her ass in the front of the classroom, her hands chained together with metal links and leather as she was unable to move her hands, her eyes covered with a leather eye mask.

Her mouth was bound with a ball gag, barely able to make out any words through the giant rubber ball in her mouth, her chin covered with drool. Her whole body was shaking, and yet Raphiel started dancing again, shaking her ass in the front of the classroom.

Tsukinose Vignette April glared at her bitch, lazily swinging her ankle as she crossed her leg, reclining on the custom-made throne that had been built for her, sitting in the middle of the classroom.

One week after locking Gabriel in her apartment and having her way with Gab all day and night, Vigne had transformed completely. This classroom was now hers to rule, and her classmates cowered in fear under her tyrannical rule.

She was in full demon mode, with full leather and boots and pitchfork and horns and all, her tail wiggling around deviously. Now that a switch had been flipped inside her, Vigne felt no need to hold back anymore, and indeed, it seemed that she couldn't. The whole school was under her rule now, and all the students, aroused and intimidated by her new side, gladly accepted her dominance.

The desks were all gone now, and the boys in the classroom were all gathered in the back of the room, handcuffed at their wrists as they were forced to stand along the back wall. Their heads had all been shaven clean, and they lowered their heads in shame. Glasses-sensei calmly sat down at his desk, which had also been moved to the back of the classroom, grading papers as he remained oblivious to what was going on around him, the sole male who serenely accepted the events around him with unperturbed equanimity.

Such was Vigne's will. She had no need for the pathetic boys in the room, generic and faceless as they were, and so she had sent them all back there and ordered them to shave their heads. She positioned them where she had her back to them, so that she wouldn't have to see them at all.

On the other hand, the girls of the room all stood near the front, all wearing barely-there skimpy bikinis, showing their boobs and asses to their mistress, who gazed at them as they pleased. The dozen or so beauties, in complete contrast to their worthless male counterparts, were lavishly decorated, their luxurious bodies splayed out for their mistress to gawk at. The girls in the class gazed at their mistress with fear and affection, terrified of her cruel and merciless lusts, but unable to keep themselves from submitting to her rule, their bodies purring with pleasure as Vigne treated them like sex toys.

They were wearing sandals, all of them, their flawless clean feet shining for their mistress to ogle at, their toes freshly painted. All the girls were wearing thick, iron toe rings, clasped around the beauties wriggling at the front of their feet, with each scrunch and wiggle of their toes another reminder that they were all their mistress's human property, nothing more than cattle for her to please herself to.

Vigne's shiny black high-heel boots were glimmering, freshly polished, and she set them down—right on top of Satania's naked back, as Satania, skimpily dressed in a white microbikini much like Raphi, groveled on all fours on the ground, serving as Vigne's living footstool.

Satania whimpered as her mistress's feet dug down against her back, and her pussy got wet as her walls clenched the thick studded pink dildos that were stuck up her pussy and asshole. She was gagged and bound and blindfolded just like Raphi was, and the weight of Vigne's legs crashed down upon her, and she could do nothing but shake her hips and cum at being dominated by her mistress.

By her side, standing next to her, in a translucent white micro-bikini, made out of thin film that looked like it was always soaked with water, her pink nipples and pussy hair showing perfectly no matter what, was Gabriel, a golden collar and chain around her neck, the other end of the leash wrapped tightly around Vigne's hands. Gab's hands were encased in golden cuffs, her legs encased in chunky golden anklets chained together, the chains long enough to let her walk, but loud and clanky and weighing down on her slender ankles.

Vigne turned and gazed at her pet, ruffling her fingers affectionately in Gabriel's hair. There was a smile on Vigne's face, a lusty, carnal smile, a low purr of approval as she stared at Gabriel's cute face. It was a look of hunger, the way she licked her lips being like someone who had just seen a delicious snack.

Gabriel was officially Vigne's girlfriend now, although what that meant in reality was little different from anyone else. She was Vigne's favorite, and that meant she was Vigne's favorite toy to play with, the one who fell victim most often to Vigne's harsh "love."

Vigne thrust her tongue into her submissive little pet's mouth, grunting lusciously as she tasted Gab's warm, soft mouth with satisfaction. Gab kissed back, pleasing her mistress helplessly. Her toes began to curl and scrunch in her sandals, which Vigne noticed all too well, and Vigne gave a soft growl, baring her fangs as she caressed Gab's tender chest.

Gab's nipples were pierced now, golden rings dangling from her tender nipples, another pair of rings attached to her pussy lips, which easily slipped out of her little white thong. Her butt cheeks were clasped tightly in her angelic white thong. Of course, through all of this, Gab's pubes, which were deceptively thick and bushy, stuck out from all sides, including her crack, where they embraced her tight white thong.

As Vigne's favorite, Gab was of course decorated the most lovingly by her mistress. Every detail of her body was lavishly draped with jewels, and nowhere was this more clear than her toes, which as well as being gently restrained by her leather straps, were additionally confined in gold rings, each and every one of them.

But ten wasn't enough, and so Gab, as her mistress's favorite, had another layer of rings clamped down on her helpless toes, and then another, for a total of thirty rings, some with filigree patterns, others with jewels, all of them golden and shimmering, bathing her radiant and naturally elegant toes with additional extravagant beauty until they were trapped—each painted toenail sticking out from its gemmed fetters, each jeweled scale firmly stuck within its prison.

And jeweled they were. Like with all of her other prisoner slave bitches, Gab's toenails were painted, in the same pattern she had foolishly chosen the week before to tease her friend before Vigne had fully turned. Her toes were once again painted to match her hair and eyes and uniform, with steel blue and straw yellow and pink and wine-red and white. The only difference was that Vigne had switched the colors around, so that each toe changed colors.

Gab's big toes were yellow on her right foot, blue on her left, so that both of Vigne's beloved's biggest and most beautiful toes could shimmer in the color of her hair and eyes.

Vigne smiled and petted Gab's toes, eliciting a soft helpless gasp out of Gab. Pressing her mouth to Gab's feet, Vigne kissed and licked them, tickling them with her lips. Gabriel shook her toes, her movements heavy and ungainly due to the rings. Vigne giggled and admired her girlfriend's restrained toes some more, happy to see them suffer in such deliberately pleasurable anguish.

Vigne came a little as she kissed her girlfriend's feet. Not wanting to blow her load too hard from the get-go, Vigne put Gabriel's feet down and played with the rest of her favorite toy, squeezing Gab's ass cheeks while Gabriel squealed. Vigne did not particularly have a preference for asses—any cute girl with supple cheeks would do for her, whether it be from a lusty, curvy bitch like Raphi or from someone delightfully short and small like Gabriel.

After all, she had a whole line of women to choose from.

Vigne put her hands all around Gabriel's body and felt her up again, licking her lips in satisfaction. Gab endured Vigne's gaze, with full knowledge that her mistress was free to gaze at her as she pleased. She wiggled her hips unknowingly again, and Vigne giggled as she slapped her favorite bitch on the ass again.

Not everyone took Vigne's new rise in status in the same sullen, fearful way. Into the room strutted the remarkable and delicately beautiful Tapris, who stepped forward softly and slowly, her delightful little toes tapping against her lithe sandals.

"Vigne-sama~"

Vigne's lips curled into yet another grin as she gazed at her other pretty little blonde pet. Tapris smiled at her mistress, more than delighted at her new life.

She wore her blue scarf, and she wore the same transparent white bikini that Gabriel wore. As an angel, she naturally had to wear white and gold, and the outfit complemented her nicely, especially when her blonde tufts peeped out the top and sides of the dainty triangle that passed for her bikini bottom. The scarf curled around her body, sometimes covering her slender, flat chest and stomach and loins—and sometimes not.

The beauty slunk forward, her ivory toes covered with rings as well. As another angel, and a smoking hot blonde like her beloved senpai, Tapris was also rewarded/punished with an excess of toe rings, with not a single one naked. Tapris' rings were arranged in two rows, totaling twenty toe rings in all. One ring on each of her index toes were golden, to match her hair, but the rest were silver, marking firmly the fact that she was second to Gab in rank.

Vigne's clit grew hard as she ogled the lusty Tapris. To think that this naïve little blonde bombshell would fall the hardest of all the angels, losing control of herself and corrupting immediately upon experiencing the fiery temptation of sexual submission—it was at once completely expected and yet still ever so hot.

Tapris' toes were naturally painted with more stunning shades of lime green for her eyes, and Vigne fulsomely kissed her slave's captive toes, the delicately ripe bulge of her toes from beneath her small silver rings getting Vigne nice and hot.

Vigne came too as she sucked Tapris' feet, and with both Tapris' index and big toes in Vigne's mouth, she tasted every bit of Tapris' light, but lewd, foot stench before putting them down.

"Mistress~"

"Tapris, your mouth surely must be dry, what with all that thirst."

"Mistress~?"

"Come. On your knees. Now."

Vigne lifted her boots from Satania as she kicked her roughly to the side. Vigne then opened her legs, and Tapris immediately got down on her knees, kneeling in front of Vigne as she began to dutifully eat her mistress's pussy. Vigne bit her lip, grinning, purring as her furry muff mashed against Tapris' submissive mouth, and the little kouhai obediently got to work.

Vigne leaned against her hand, reclining against one side of the chair, enjoying her lovely paradise. Machiko was right—Vigne really was a good girl, and diligent in class, and so the classroom had submitted to her fetish, bowing down to her until she was utterly dominant and could do what she wanted.

Speaking of Machiko, the class president, who had been out on errand, finally came inside and showed herself to the class idol and mistress, bowing humbly, not at all shy. As a good girl herself and a model student, Machiko was dressed appropriately for the occasion, not in the angelic slut uniform the three craven bitch angels wore, nor in the black micro-bikini that Satania had on.

Being such a modest girl, Machiko was dressed conservatively as well. She wore an orange bikini top, thin enough to show the outline of her nipples and showing both her cleavage and her underboob, and a skimpy pair of white denim short shorts with the pockets hanging out the bottom that showed off her pubic hair, the black bush sticking out of her thighs and lower stomach, the waist of her shorts so low that her black thong stuck out on the sides, forming a seductive whale tail, especially at her behind, where her sleek curvy back was almost completely exposed.

Machiko listened to the loud guzzling and slurping coming from Tapris' hungry mouth and smiled at her mistress, spreading her toes widely. Some of her toes still unringed, Machiko had only eleven rings—her index toes each had two—as she naturally had to know her place as being outranked by the two blonde angels.

"Mistress, are you satisfied today as well?"

Vigne cracked a smile, grinning indulgently at the class president, who had assisted her throughout this whole process, submitting to her whims without a single dyne of resistance. It was only through Machiko's complete and utter capitulation that Vigne had managed to force the rest of the class to submit to her whims.

And of course, Machiko recognized this too, which was why she earned such a prized spot in Vigne's harem, as one of the few who could speak to her mistress without being spoken to first, an honor Vigne didn't even confer onto her beloved Gabriel.

Vigne scratched Gab's chin, clenching her thighs around Tapris' head as she smothered the young kouhai angel with her legs, and smiled again.

"Of course, Prez. You've done wonderfully."

Machiko cocked her head.

"Of course, you desire more from me, Vigne-sama. A female is not useful to you unless you derive carnal pleasure from her. Please, mistress, you've had something in mind. What is it?"

"I'd like you to relieve yourself in front of me, Prez. I know you've been holding it in. Did you go to the bathroom this morning?"

Machiko beamed, her face turning pink with giddiness.

"No, Mistress~"

Gently relaxing herself, Machiko stood in front of Vigne as she put her arms at her side, opening her thighs a little bit with a smile on her face. And then she started pissing, the stream spurting from her crotch as she stained her white denim shorts. The first few centiliters dribbled down her thighs, coming out the sides of her pinched crotch as the initial force of her piss wasn't yet enough to soak through the thick denim. Soon enough, however, the additional torrent of her stream broke through, and Machiko's mound was a big stain of yellow as she gleefully wet herself some more, the stream coming through thick and strong, the urea in her bladder marking her piss with a healthy bright tint, unblemished by overhydration as every drop of her waste was pleasurably colored for her mistress's viewing pleasure, not insipid and clear. Yet still, Machiko had made sure to drink plenty of water before coming in, so as to stay nice and healthy, and so that the extra yellow from her morning piss was properly diluted into a nice, big, sustained stream that lasted for a long time and made a giant puddle on the floor, completely soaking through her short shorts and ruining the white denim completely.

Machiko nodded as her stream started dying down, and once it finally stopped, a few final drops coming through at the end, she tilted her head playfully to once side and waited on the expected wave of the hand from Vigne. Vigne started cumming, squirting in Tapris' outstretched mouth, and then duly motioned at Machiko.

Immediately, Machiko's two friends, Vigne's low-ranked wastebaskets, crawled forward to lap up their friend's piss. Ueno and Tanaka crawled on the ground, giant dog-tail butt plugs up their asses, blindfolded with leather eye masks like Satania and Raphiel were, and greedily slurped up the yellow urine that had come out of Machiko's crotch.

Once the two girls had dutifully drunk up everything that had come out of Machiko the two of them kneeled in front of Machiko, sticking out their tongues and shaking their asses like dogs. Machiko petted them, then sent them over to Vigne, guiding them by putting her hands on their asses and slapping them. The two slaves bowed down before Vigne, whimpering like little puppies, and shook their hips again, curling their toes.

"Mistress, would you like to go out into the hallway?"

"I would like that very much, yeah."

Machiko nodded and squatted down on the floor to make adjustments to Vigne's chair. She was now Vigne's errand girl and messenger too, doing all the things mechanically needed to service Vigne's indulgent lifestyle so that Vigne didn't have to do any work.

Vigne's chair could also fit wheels, turning it into a chariot. She attached the harnesses to Ueno and Tanaka, and then handed the whip to Vigne.

As well as being Vigne's trash cans, the two cooking club slaves were also her workhorses as well. Vigne smirked, and bringing the whip down on the girls' ass cheeks, forced them to pull her through the front of the classroom and out the door, which was now widened to fit her extravagant armchair-cum-chariot.

The two girls, blindfolded and steered by the reins in Vigne's hands, went down the hallway, where the rest of the girls of the school were standing around. They too were all decorated in the lewd clothing and bikinis that Vigne had ordered all the nubile young females in the school to wear.

Vigne cackled with glee, fingering herself as she ogled the captive sluts from all the other classes, masturbating to their lewd sandals, indulging herself with her hands. Of course, she had already had sex with each and every one of them, pounding flesh against flesh so many times she had lost count. One of these days, she would gather all of these girls together, surely well into the hundreds, and take them into the school gym so she could do them all at the same time.

For now, though, she just sufficed with letting the wind go through her hair as Ueno and Tanaka gathered speed and pulled their mistress as fast as their overworked hands and legs would allow. They knew all the routes already, having dragged their mistress so many times just within this one week that they had it all to memory.

Once they got to the stairwell, the two slaves were directed to get up with another crack of the whip, and the two girls, blindfolded, nonetheless managed to carry Vigne's chair, turning it into a rickshaw, and take her down the stairs, where they took her down to the school shop for a snack.

Even though it was technically the middle of class, Vigne had no regard for the rules anymore. She drank her yogurt and ate her melon bread, listening to the bell that marked the morning break, and got to masturbate again, swishing her tail gleefully as she watched all the girls in all the classroom march out into the hallways, milling around as they trod in their sexy sandals, all for her. The boys were all forbidden from leaving the classroom, of course, since Vigne had no desire to see any of their plain and unremarkable faces.

Vigne lingered for as long as she liked, deciding to go back upstairs once the morning break was over and she got bored. She had disappeared for about twenty minutes, yet everything in the classroom was as it had been, all just waiting for her.

Gabriel was still kneeling loyally by the spot where the armchair/chariot was, and when the two slaves put their mistress's seat back down, she reared up and licked Vigne in the face like a dog, her instincts having been transformed completely by love and affection for her mistress.

"Gab~…good girl! Good girl… _good girl_."

Gabriel whimpered and shook her hips. She was soon joined by Tapris, who open-mouth tongue-kissed Vigne in the mouth before soon licking Vigne all across the face too.

Even Machiko joined in, gleefully wiggling her ass as she lovingly caressed her mistress using her tongue, sticking her tongue across Vigne's cheeks, in her nostrils, on her lips. Even though she was her mistress's designated messenger girl, allowed to speak and retain some of her human side, in the end, she was still a hungry sex slave, tamed and bowed to her mistress's whims.

…

"Hm? What's wrong? Your eyes might be blindfolded, but you can hear me just fine, can't you? Something wrong with your ears too, bitch?"

Vigne pressed the tip of her boot against the captive Raphi's ass cheek, shoving her roughly to the floor. Raphi was shaking, unable to move her arms, which were bound behind her back, but still able to crawl on her knees.

Dangling from her crotch was a strap-on, to which was attached an enormous studded pink dildo. And in front of her, legs forcibly opened and pulled apart with a spreader bar, was Satania, lying on the floor with her ass up in the air, also blindfolded with a ball gag in her mouth.

Raphi let out a little whimper, and inching forward on her sore pink knees, positioned herself until her giant strap-on was next to Satania's pussy. Machiko helped out as well, grabbing the base of Raphi's strap-on and pushing her ass forward as she assisted Raphi in entering Satania.

The two finally linked, and her prosthetic cock now firmly clasped between Satania's thirsty pussy lips, Raphi was automatically drawn forward as her body fell towards Satania's crotch. Shaking her hips, Raphi let out muffled screams from her mouth as she began to move her hips on her own now.

Raphi and Satania both began to let out muffled cries as they began to have sex with each other, with both girls pounding their mounds against each other. Vigne watched, crossing her legs dispassionately as the sex show went on before her. Placing a hand over the edge of her throne, her fingers clutched the breasts of the tied-up and helpless Ueno as she began groping the submissive glasses girl.

Ueno started squirming, able to do nothing about it as her bound hands made it impossible for her to further satisfy herself. She could only bear with Vigne's teasing as the ropes around her body ground against her, the rope in particular between her legs rubbing against her crotch.

To the side, Machiko and Tanaka, who were also watching, like everyone else in the room, started kissing and making out, grabbing each other as they got hot and horny and started having sex themselves to the brutally fierce spectacle in front of them.

The two blindfolded girls, collars with chains around their necks like bound animals, were helplessly forced to mate with each other in front of the whole classroom as their limbs merged together, their thighs rubbing against each other on the floor as Raphi's thick body and bouncing booty slapped against Satania's comely hips as well. Their moans rang out, muffled by their gags, but the torturous agony of their repeated orgasms still coming through quite clearly as none could doubt just what their cries meant.

The pussies of the two bound lovers started leaking, Satania and Raphi sharing a moment of climax together. Their cries merged together once more, extra sharp this time as they shuddered lustfully. Raphi was unable to control herself now, and her carnal urge took her over as she mashed her hips mercilessly into Satania's lusty lips, slamming her dripping wet pussy as Satania gleefully buckled her thighs and opened herself wide to take it all in like a bitch.

They were locked together like dogs in heat, the ghoulish sight of their cunts pasted together burning itself into everyone's heads. Vigne took great pleasure in this, tapping her fingers against the arm of her throne as she looked on, indifferent to her victims' humiliation as she waited for the next buildup of orgasms.

Raphi and Satania came again, squealing through their gags as their pussies melted and burst all over the floor. The entire front of the classroom was becoming a slippery puddle of their mess, their squelching pussy walls queefing loudly while the merciless grinding of silicone against pussy continued, in both cunts, as the attachment lodged inside Raphi's own pussy shook up and down, bouncing against Raphi's own hairy twat.

The two of them squirted together some more, and Vigne tapped her foot, shivering from excitement. She bit her lip, her own moans coming out strong, but easily drowned out by the anguished screams coming from her two beleaguered slaves slamming into each other frantically on the floor.

Soon, Raphi and Satania came together for the last time, and Raphi slowly withdrew her hips from her fellow chained slave's pussy, the giant prosthetic gland attached to her sticky and covered with Satania's juices.

"That's enough."

Vigne waved her hands, and the two dismounted, pulling away from each other. However, they weren't done yet.

…

Now positioned with their backsides to each other, their legs splayed apart on the floor, the bound and gagged Raphiel and Satania faced each other with their asses as a giant black dildo dangled between them, held up by its ends lodged in each other's assholes.

Vigne waved her hand again, and Ueno and Tanaka, who were ordered to grip the two forcible lovers by their chests, started shoving the two girls against each other. Once the dildo between their two assholes started sliding into each other's rectums, there was nothing else the assistants needed to do as Raphi and Satania did all the rest on their own, grinding their hips into each other as they started to do ass-to-ass in front of the whole classroom.

Vigne's lips curled into a sneer, her eyes shining brightly as she watched the two lovers go at it. They looked perfect like this, their hips locked in union like this—it was the perfect position for these two young lovers.

Satania and Raphi moaned in anguish, their assholes coming into close contact with each other, their thick booty cheeks clapping against each other as they mated wantonly in front of the rest of the classroom, which could do nothing but watch as they got aroused by the shameless display before them.

Each girl whimpered helplessly, bending over and vigorously thrusting over and over again as each girl savagely pummeled the girl she loved.

Raphi and Satania finally mashed their backsides against each other one last time, squirting from their pussies as they both wet themselves on the floor. Shuddering, shaking, their legs giving out, they both finally collapsed onto the ground, barely conscious, as Tanaka and Ueno finally pulled them away from each other.

Both girls were quietly sobbing, their feet curling and their legs twitching, as they had another orgasm, their assholes fully gaping as the big black dildo that had crushed their colons finally slipped out of their bodies.

Vigne leaned against the arm of the throne, smirking silently, before finally sitting up and commenting on the show that had just gone on before her.

"That was quite a sight. Very good. I'm sure with practice, you two will do even more beautifully tomorrow."

Raphi and Satania gave out helpless whimpers of delight, their pussies growing wet again, and the two girls were thrown to the side again, Satania shoved against the wall and her new girlfriend joining her shortly thereafter.

The rest of the afternoon was to be spent lazily relaxing, as Vigne continued to play with the girls in her harem, drawing over any one of the dozen girls in the classroom to molest her and play with her breasts and feet. Vigne cycled through her girls with speed, fooling around with her classmates as she pleased, but always with her beloved Gab and her slutty little tart Tapris on hand.

"Prez."

"You called for me, Mistress?"

Machiko appeared in front of Vigne again, once again happily bowing her head with a smile on her face as she waited for her mistress's orders, knowing that she was wanted to please her mistress sexually.

"Yes, I want _that_."

"Yes, ma'am."

Machiko didn't even hesitate before she got on her knees and pressed her hands into Vigne's thighs. Lifting them up on Vigne's throne, Machiko gently pushed Vigne's legs back over her head as Vigne was shoved against the back of her throne, her boots floating over her head, her feet dangling in the air as she showed her tight little asshole to Machiko's face.

Machiko smiled again, and without hesitation, bent forward and downwards as she proceeded to pleasure her mistress's puckered anus in front of the classroom, loudly slurping and sucking as her face connected to Vigne's smelly asshole, her mouth bonding with Vigne's sphincter and rectum as she lovingly slobbered all over Vigne's tight little chocolate starfish.

"SLLLLLLLLLURRRRRRRPPPPPPP-P-P-P-P-P-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A…SH-H-H-H-H-H-OOOOOOOOOOOOOO-O-O-O-O-P-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U…JUUUUUUU-U-U-UBU-U-U-U-U-PA-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A…SHUU-U-U-U-U-U-UBBBB-UA-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A…AAA-A-A-A-A-NNGGHH-H-H-H-H-H-H-H…CHUU-U-U-U-U-U-PA-A-A-A-A-A-A-A—RERORERORERORERORERORERORERORE-PA-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A…"

Machiko thrust her tongue deeper and deeper down Vigne's asshole, her gaping mouth dribbling spit all over Vigne's crack and taint, her tongue shamelessly leaking her saliva all around Vigne's tight and sweaty hole. Her fingers clutched her mistress's thighs and ass cheeks lovingly, her face shifting around as she passionately made love to her mistress anally through her mouth.

Vigne freely uttered her moans, whimpering and letting her ankles shudder as her favorite asshole bitch girl ate her out. The two lewd angels, Gabriel and Tapris, were wonderful for eating pussy, but nothing quite beat Machiko when it came to toe-curling, mind-melting, maddening, pussy-squirting, nasty ass action.

Machiko too was enjoying this, her pussy dribbling furiously all over the floor without her even having to do anything to it. She was a natural at this, and of course she was. Machiko was a perfect, well-behaved, disciplined girl. She had been the class rep for all of her classes since the third grade, and she was the perfect model of a good high school student. So naturally, she loved eating ass like a bitch whore, making out with her mistress's bunghole with ease, displaying the skill and sloppy technique that the other girls in the class could only dream of as they looked at their class president with utter jealousy.

Vigne uttered a sweet little cry, curling her toes inside her boots as she shot out a nice, high arc of a fountain from her pussy, landing it on Machiko's head as she splattered the class prez's shimmering black hair with her cum.

Machiko finally pulled away with some reluctance, the lower half of her face dripping with messy drool, some of Vigne's curly violet hairs stuck to her cheeks. Machiko's eyes were shimmering with reverence for her mistress, and she deferentially crawled away, slinking backwards with her head near the floor.

Vigne swept her gaze over the rest of the classroom, at the girls who shuddered enviously at the masterful job Machiko had done in making their mistress cum. They had all eaten their mistress's ass already, every single of the girls inside this classroom, and many more outside besides. But none of them were at the level yet of Machiko, not even Gab or Tapris, and they all knew it.

Vigne put her hands gently on the cheeks of her two pet blonde angels, looking at them with a teasing smile as she registered the flushed and aroused looks on both their faces. Easing in on them without any effort at all, she had a taste of both their tongues as she kissed them both down their throats, sticking her tongue deep inside their mouths until they were both coiled, shaking their hips like animals as they both waited to be fucked silly.

Vigne pulled her lips away from her girls, separating from Tapris as she purposefully held back and let the two girls suffer a little bit in their desire some more. She was perfectly content playing with them like this, happy to see them going crazy with desire, rubbing their pussies against the arms and legs of her throne.

After all, she was supreme, and her rule over this school had just started. There was still plenty of time, and plenty further that this would go.

…

After school, this hellish carnival of decadent lust didn't end either. Vigne was free to come and go from any of her classmates' apartments as she wanted, her absolute superiority recognized by the many parents who watched as she had her way with their daughters, mating with them in front of them in the living room, the kitchen, the bedroom. If the moms were hot enough, sometimes Vigne went after them too.

Of course, Vigne sometimes went back to her own apartment, where a harem of girls handcuffed and tied up from her school would be waiting for her. But oftentimes, she simply chose to go to Gabriel's apartment, which was utterly spotless. And there, she would clean Gab's house, have lots of sex, cook dinner, have some more sex, eat together, play video games together, have yet more sex, bathe together, have some more sex, and sleep together.

All while Satania, Raphi, Tapris, Machiko, Ueno, and Tanaka were naked and tied up, lying on the ground around them, toys turned into furniture to be used for their mistress's pleasure.


	5. The Fall of Vigne the Demon

This day started like any other, as Gabriel was ordered to pleasure her mistress in the classroom as usual. Gabriel presented herself while walking on her hands, doing a handstand for her mistress Vigne, while barefoot without any shoes on.

When Gabriel was barefoot, she wore a series of leather straps in lieu of her sandals. These were bound and tied around her soles, binding her feet tightly, with the same straps and loops that she had on normally, but without the benefit of protecting her soles. They were lewd in every way, resembling a cross between gladiator sandals and stirrup stockings, and as Gabriel danced for her mistress on her hands, Vigne stared at her feet, ogling them with the easy demeanor befitting a mistress with her slave.

The rest of her classmates assembled around her, Vigne sat back and smiled, reclining and opening her legs as she pulled aside her leather bottom and presented Gabriel with her pussy.

Immediately, Gabriel eased her body, letting herself down slowly until she landed gently on her knees. Then, lifting her ankles up, she began to thrust her toes into Vigne's pussy, pleasuring her mistress with a footjob as she fingered Vigne's thirsty wet sloppy pussy with her feet. Gabriel's delicate, ripe toes plumbed Vigne's cunt, the rings providing extra ribbed pleasure while Gab's soft, fleshy undersides hit Vigne's clit over and over again. Vigne's thick bushy pubes tickled Gabriel's feet and toes continually, tormenting the utterly servile slave with a continuous teasing, tickling pleasure as Gab obediently serviced her mistress.

Vigne bit the inside of her lip, grinning as she came, not once, but multiple times. She lovingly plied Gab's helpless feet with layers of cum, streaming her freely flowing juices all over Gab's soles until they were slimy and lustrous with her internal juices.

Then, once Vigne had gotten enough of Gabriel continuously toe-punching her clit, rubbing it between her luxuriously soft pads, she leaned back on her big chair, pulling her bottom further aside as she presented her asshole to her girlfriend.

Gabriel squirted herself a little bit and then maneuvered her feet down to her mistress's crack, rubbing her toes shakily down Vigne's coin slot until she reached Vigne's asshole. Then, sliding her slick and wet toes into Vigne's puckered sphincter, Gab began to finger her mistress's butthole with her feet, using all of her toes as each ringed toe slipped with some difficulty into Vigne's rectum.

Vigne purred, her hands busy fingering some of her other squeezes who posed beside their mistress's armchairs, propped on their hands as they presented their feet, their pussies jutting up in the air towards the ceiling as Vigne thrust her fingers down their horny cunts.

Gabriel obediently pleasured her mistress with her toes, one orgasm for each toe, then two more each for each of her index toes, three more each for each of her big toes, and then finally, the grand finale as she pleasured Vigne once each with the big and index toes on each foot, and finally four times with all four of her big and index toes thrusting and pounding Vigne's asshole simultaneously.

Vigne shot out a dramatic arc, a squirt that hit Gabriel all the way down her body in her hair, as her girlfriend completed her service of Vigne's asshole. Vigne's anus was nice and loose, and it would take a little while before it would totally pucker back up, but the tingling she felt all the way up her spine was unspeakably intense, something she never forgot, and always craved.

Plenty of her other girls provided this service, all the time, but Vigne's favorite was naturally her beloved Gabriel. The other girls—Machiko, Satania, Raphi, Tapris, even Ueno and Tanaka—were all amazing, but none quite so much as Gabriel, with her sweet and delicate feet and her intricate toe rings, which now numbered forty, as her cruel but loving mistress weighed her favorite slave down with even more hot and heavy chains as a mark of servitude.

Vigne clutched Gab's soft and exquisite feet and started licking her toes, making sure to suck the rings too as she licked her girlfriend clean. She made sure to wipe clean the taste of her own ass from Gab's feet, cumming again from the nauseating but addictive taste of her asshole mixed with Gabriel's foot sweat. It was her favorite, and Gabriel naturally started cumming as well as her mistress pleasured her so roughly.

Vigne made out with Gabriel's toes, and the other slaves in the room (that is, all the girls) started trembling, enviously wishing they could receive their mistress's service like this as well and hoping they could be the lucky girl next time.

Vigne pulled away from Gab's feet, several thick and opaque ropes of spit coming from her mouth, and then she playfully dipped back into kiss Gab's toes again before gently putting them back down on the floor.

Gab began squirming and moaning. Getting up on her knees, she began to kiss her mistress's boots, licking the leather while the others all watched jealously. Vigne watched with amusement, giggling as she rolled her ankles around, until Gabriel began to bend down and kiss the instep of Vigne's boot.

"Hey, Gab, watch it. You're spending a lot of time there."

Gab tamely nodded, and her eyes slightly gazed over, playfully wiggled her hips as she started licking the underside of Vigne's shoe, running her tongue down the dirty treads.

Vigne watched for awhile, growing quite aroused at first, but then started to pull away. Gab's grip was unexpectedly stronger than she anticipated, however, and Gabriel immediately pulled it back, kissing it some more.

"H-Hey, Gab, what are you doing? What's going on with you?"

"V-Vigne…please…do the same to me."

"Huh?"

Gab blushed, a little bit embarrassed as she brought her index fingers together, wiggling her chest a little bit before kissing the tip of Vigne's boot again.

"Vigne…can you do the same thing to me?"

"What, stick my boot up your ass?"

Gabriel shook her head.

"Um…I mean, can you fuck me with your feet too?"

The other girls in the classroom began to blush, biting their lips with embarrassed smiles. They had learned from their mistress, and Vigne's obsession with feet had spread until every single girl in the school had become as masochistically obsessed with feet as their perverted mistress.

Gabriel giggled a little bit flusteredly and then looked up at Vigne again.

"Um…Mistress…I've noticed…you haven't shown us your feet, have you? Um…if you'd like…Could you please show us your feet so we can kiss them and lick them like you do to us?"

"NO!"

Vigne suddenly brought her heel up, accidentally kicking Gabriel in the face. Fortunately, it was only a side blow, hitting Gab in her cheekbone, but she fell down, and Vigne got up from her seat as she kneeled down to embrace Gabriel.

"I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that! Are you okay, Gab!?"

Gabriel rubbed her face.

"Oh…I'm fine, Vigne. But, um…could you show me your feet?"

The other girls seemed to be rather excited by the prospect as well, nervously scratching their toes with their feet. Vigne's face instantly turned red, and she put her hands in Gabriel's face, waving them around frantically.

"NO! No means no! Just shut up already!"

Gabriel seemed rather disappointed. Vigne stood up and stormed out of the room, leaving class early.

…

"Vigne…please…let me see your feet…"

Vigne was splayed out in the middle of her apartment, trying to keep her girlfriend away from her feet as Gabriel continued to grab Vigne's legs.

While she was secretly overjoyed that her harem of slaves had become followers of the one true path of feet, Vigne was starting to get worried at how much Gabriel was trying to get Vigne to show _her_ feet.

The rest of Vigne's harem was getting antsy too, with all of her girls crawling up to her and asking to see her feet.

"Learn your place, you mongrels! You're supposed to lick each _other's_ feet while I watch! What's wrong with you all!?"

However, that did nothing to stop the girls. Vigne really didn't sound convincing when she was trying to sound mad. Gabriel cocked her head confusedly.

"But I want to lick _your_ feet, Vigne…"

Gabriel continued to paw Vigne's boots, caressing them, and she began to slowly break character, giggling naughtily as she continued to clutch Vigne's feet, starting to find it fun the more Vigne resisted.

Gabriel, helped along by Raphiel, who was in one of her rare moments of not being tied up in leather ropes, began to grab Vigne's legs, pulling on her boots.

"Get off me, you stupid angels! You're the worst!"

Gabriel giggled.

"Come on, Vigne~, what's wrong? Are your feet really that ugly?"

"Is that any way to talk to your mistress!?"

"…Vigne, have you really been taking this whole 'mistress' thing seriously?"

The girls from class weren't really brainwashed, or broken, or enslaved. They were merely playing along with Vigne's fantasy, the reason being that all the girls in the school were already infatuated with Vigne, the adorable model student who everyone had a crush on. Vigne became their mistress, dressing them in humiliating outfits and bossing them around, satisfying all of the girls' secret masochistic desires, and in return, she could do whatever she wanted with their feet (the boys were being bullied for real, however).

In the end, this was all just play, with the girls doing the things Vigne ordered them to do because they all secretly liked it. And so, Gabriel, who along with all of Vigne's other slave girls, had developed a foot fetish, now wanted her girlfriend's feet.

Gabriel was starting to find this fun, developing a playful smile on her face as she grabbed Vigne's boots with Raphi's help.

Vigne looked over to the other girls for help, but Satania was simply kneeling and drooling, gazing at Vigne's legs hungrily, mostly useless, like usual. Tapris joined Gabriel in pulling on Vigne's boots, her dual loyalties to the mistress she served and the girl she had a crush on causing her betrayal. And Machiko, Ueno, and Tanaka were leaning over to look as well, the three perverted little sluts eagerly gazing on, curious too as to what their mistress's feet looked like.

Vigne shrieked, feeling her boots coming loose. She had created a monster, creating a school filled with hypersexual, foot fetish freaks like her, obsessed with pretty girls and toes. Naturally, these girls soon turned against her, as they attacked the prettiest girl of all, Vigne, in a mad desire to see her bare feet.

Gabriel blushed, licking her lips.

"Come on, Vigne~. You look so hot with that devil outfit. Even if your feet aren't that good, the rest of your body is still amazing~"

Machiko chimed in. "Come on, Tsukinose-san. We've been playing along with your kinky bondage fantasies all week. Show us your feet already!"

"Not you too, Prez!"

The look on Machiko's face as drool came from her lips indicated that she was impervious to reason, though. Vigne flailed her legs again.

"Come on, what's wrong with you all!? Have you all gone insane!? What kind of sick foot fetish freaks are you, going this crazy over some girl's feet!?"

The girls paused for a moment, but only to shoot Vigne a look of disbelief. Soon after that, though, they only redoubled their efforts, pulling harder than ever as they tried even harder to make their mistress show them her feet.

Suddenly, with a smooth tug, the girls yanked Vigne's boots off, falling backwards with a loud clatter on Vigne's floor. Vigne rolled onto her back as well, covering her face as she shuddered, her now-bare legs helplessly shuddering in the air.

"NO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O! DON'T LOOK!"

The girls sat up and crawled over to Vigne's outstretched legs, gazing at her feet as they dangled sweetly in the air, her toes swinging around and clenching and curling as Vigne cowered on the floor, nearly in tears.

Gabriel finally reached out with her arm, and putting her hands on her girlfriend's foot, slowly dragged it down and pulled it towards her as she gazed at it.

"Vigne…your feet…"

"Shut up! I know!"

"Vigne, your feet…"

"I said shut up already!"

"They're… _beautiful_ …"

"…What!? N-No way! D-Don't say that, what a disgusting thing to say!"

Gabriel ignored her mistress and put Vigne's toes to her mouth as she started licking them. Gab began to kiss them individually, opening her mouth as she began to wrap her lips around each of Vigne's long, slender toes, sending her warm breath tenderly over Vigne's sensitive pale white toes before extending her tongue and sliding it lovingly down the sweaty surface of Vigne's feet.

"No fair! I want to lick them too!"

Tapris grabbed Vigne's other foot, her pussy streaming as she gazed at Vigne's adorable sole, and putting her mouth directly on the tender undersides of Vigne's foot, started sucking it off immediately.

"W-What's wrong with you!? It's just feet! What's with those perverted looks on your faces!?"

Vigne had no idea of her own hypocrisy anymore as her uncontrollable harem began to attack their mistress's feet, taking turns molesting and sucking it as they all purred happily, shimmering smiles on their faces. The girls drooled all over Vigne's feet, unbelieving of their luck in their mistress's shining beauty.

Her feet were absolutely cute, the perfect size, not too big nor too small. Her toes were delicately shaped, with the perfect little gaps in her slightly sweaty crevices, enough for just a little bit of dead skin and oil buildup, enough to titillate the tongue but not overbearing. Her fleshy soles were creamy and pale, but could easily glow a nice soft pink when properly teased.

The pussies of Vigne's harem instantly started getting wet as soon as they touched their lips to her feet, as softly cool and fragrant and tasty as they were.

Even cuter, the index toes on Vigne's feet were slightly longer than her big toes, a tiny blemish that was less a flaw and more a cute little addition that made her feet even more adorable and memorable.

The girls, led by Gabriel, restrained Vigne's ankles and started licking her toes, sliding their tongues down her delectable creamy berries. Vigne started flailing and struggling around, naturally to no avail. There were seven of them, and only one of her. Vigne's slaves started giggling, playfully nibbling on their mistress's feet as Vigne felt her pussy getting hotter, the tingling around her clit and deeper inside her passage growing sharper.

Finally, Vigne nutted all over the floor, gushing from her pussy as the clinging swarm of cute girls at her ankles caused her to blow past her limits, creaming from her pussy until the liquid stream had gotten all over her drenched crotch.

Vigne's disobedient harem, having successfully completed their rebellious act, lay down all around Vigne, pawing her face affectionately, led on by their ringleader, Gabriel.

"Tomorrow is going to be so much fun, Vigne~! It'll be just like the first day all over again!"

…

The classroom whispered to each other quietly, surprised at the delay of things today. The boys gathered in the back, silently crowding around in an indistinct pile.

Their mistress Vigne wasn't here yet, nor were several of her most favored girls, the slaves who featured most prominently in her inner court of debauchery. Some of the girls wondered whether there was going to be any class going on at all. But even if she was their mistress and an utterly depraved lunatic with unapologetic lusts, Vigne was still a diligent student, and missing class was so unlike her.

Eventually, Vigne and a group of her seven closest girls finally shuffled into the classroom, with Vigne leading the group, covering her body cowedly and ashamedly, her face red even though nothing about her seemed outwardly changed at first. Her horns and wings were still there, as was her pitchfork and her tail.

However, accompanying her lewd devil outfit, the leather top and skimpy short skirt around her hips, the enticing black straps around her thighs and calves, Vigne was finally wearing open-toed boots, high heel stiletto sandals where her feet were thrust out into the spotlight, her beautiful toes awkwardly squirming at the base of her lewd insoles for the entire class to see.

The girls covered their mouths in shock, scandalized by their mistress's beautiful feet. Several of the girls were overcome with themselves and started masturbating at Vigne's naughty toes showing themselves naked outside of their boots.

Several of the girls started speaking out of turn, squealing over their mistress and her beautiful, flirty toes. Vigne lowered her head and started pulling her skirt over her crotch in embarrassment, as if suddenly realizing just now how revealing her outfit was this whole time.

Vigne's toes were now painted too, with the two slightly different shades of violet that colored her eyes and her hair represented on her toenails, as well as black and also periwinkle, the most noticeable colors on her most recognizable daily outfit from outside of school.

The girls of the class were all too happy to be dominated by their sexy mistress, who now offered up her beautiful toes for them to lick and suck. Vigne was barely moving as she was guided by her arms by her harem, placed onto her own throne as her harem became her jailers, keeping her in place as Vigne was made to stick out her legs and show her full feet to the class.

Meanwhile, the boys in the back of the room began to get erect too, showing the outline of their dicks inside their pants as they watched Vigne's delightful feet wiggling in their sandals, clearly shy about being displayed out in the open like this.

Though their hands were cuffed together, they were still able to move their arms in a limited capacity. All in unison, the boys in the classroom unzipped their pants. Letting their trousers fall to between their knees, the boys all started masturbating furiously, biting their lips and clenching their eyes shut as they started thinking about their mistress's wonderful feet in their heads.

Vigne's girls helpfully grabbed her throne and turned her around so that the boys could get a better view of their queen's lustrous feet—and so that Vigne had to stare at the crowd of boys jerking it to her feet. Vigne doubled back in shock, wanting to escape but held firmly down by Gabriel and Machiko.

Her toes started shaking automatically at the shocking sight, but that only excited all the boys even more. Her stilettos were absolutely perfect—her toes hung just slightly over the edge, giving an unfettered view of the creamy ridge beneath her toenails, the soft and tender bed of flesh that wriggled around enticingly, seemingly inviting the dirty thoughts to crawl into the boys' impure brains.

"N-No, what are you pigs doing!? I-Is this any way to treat your mistress!?"

Their mistress teasing them and berating them with her pair of indecent feet dangling so seductively, one by one the weaker males of the class began to blast their nuts, dribbling pathetically down their uniforms, staining their dark pants with greasy stains.

Those with lesser endurance now drained, all that remained were some of the stronger boys with more stamina, but they too soon busted all over their trousers and onto the floor, leaving a messy puddle that blended in seamlessly with the ground.

As one by one the cocks busted their nuts, Vigne's toes shook even more fervently, shocked and dismayed at the sheer number of streaming white rockets that came forth as the horde of hungry men gazed at her mesmerizing toes. Scrunching against the bottoms of her insoles now, there was absolutely nothing that Vigne could do—with her feet so lewdly thrust out like this, she had no choice but to allow all who looked at her to grow aroused by her shamelessly exhibitionist feet.

Vigne's retainers grasped her by the arms and led her up and out of the room. But they were only leaving for a little while; they would soon be back in a bit. Vigne whimpered, helpless to do anything but allow her harem of girls to take her with them.

…

Vigne stood in the middle of the classroom a few minutes later, her face giving off a pitiful expression as she suddenly grew embarrassedly self-conscious about her whole body, as if she were only now aware of how little she had been wearing the whole time.

But more importantly, her lewd sandals had gotten even lewder as her harem of slaves had forced her to change her shoes.

In fact, she wasn't even wearing shoes. Instead, Vigne had little more than two wedges bound to the back of her feet with leather straps, sticking against the floor like heels and forcing her to elongate the rest of her soles and touch the tips of the ground with her bare feet, her toes scrunching against the bare tiles.

The boys in the classroom suddenly got diamond hard as they looked on their queen in these pathetic little wedges that passed for "shoes", her feet so lewdly tormented that it was little more than being naked—in fact, far more lewd than being naked.

All of Vigne's shameful feet were visible, from her toes, which were entirely unprotected at every angle, to her silky soft heels, which were fully visible as well. They were just there for the taking, without any protection whatsoever.

Gabriel was already at the back of the classroom, a naughty grin on her face as she started unlocking the handcuffs of the hapless boys in the room.

Vigne tried to stop her, but it was too late. The boys with their bulging erect dicks rushed out from behind the room at their mistress, who was helplessly stretched out on the floor with all the girls in the classroom holding her limbs, and with their giant erect cocks, swarmed in on Vigne's body as they pulled their pants down and drew out their dicks.

The dozen or so boys in the class approached Vigne as all the girls stepped aside to let them. Without hesitation, they immediately went for the one part of Vigne's body they had all been salivating about.

Holding her firmly by the calves, a group of boys forcibly lifted her feet up into the air, and they finally got the view they were looking for.

Vigne's sexy feet were propped into the air, her toes wriggling about, her heels forcibly weighted and drooping with her ankles by the heavy blocks strapped to the back of her calves. Her delightfully shaped soles wriggled around, helpless, and a group of boys lucky enough to go first grabbed their still unzipped and uncovered dicks and held them up to their queen's fine and beautiful feet.

Up to four boys at a time claimed each foot as they rubbed their cocks against it, taking her by her squirming and nervous toes or the sleek and curved surface of her sole. Vigne bit her lip, twitching nervously as her pussy lips started leaking between her thighs.

In due time, the males of the classroom busted their pathetic wrinkly sacks, cumming all over their beautiful mistress as they rewarded her devilish feet with their sperm, shooting it all over her toes and covering them completely, and over the rest of her feet as well. Vigne's feet were soon draped with white, but the boys still continued, with those who had recovered gathering in line again to grasp Vigne's ivory soles.

Before long, the boys in the classroom sufficed themselves as well with the rest of Vigne's body. Grabbing their beautiful queen by the limbs, the boys shoved their cocks into her hands, with one lucky boy getting to stick it in her mouth and yet another being allowed to lie underneath her and clutch her by the breasts as he thrust his dick into her pussy from below.

And of course, two lucky boys still got to play with her feet, having them to themselves, lifting her soles and toes up into the air as they thrust the undersides of their cock down her feet, moaning sensually as Vigne's sensitive toes wiggled ticklishly from their touch.

"G-Gbbb! Mm-m-m-m gnnwwwwnnn kklllll lyyywwww (Gab, I'm going to kill you)! ! !"

Vigne glared at Gabriel, her hips shaking as the hungry boys in the class took the chance to properly worship their mistress. Some of the boys who weren't thrusting their cocks into her still got to squeeze and grope her instead, and Vigne's hairy twat started squirting its juices onto the classroom floor, her hips shaking despite themselves without even needing the help of the many boys who were surrounding her and grabbing her waist—although they provided it anyway.

Gabriel watched her mistress getting pounded by six guys at the same time, her pussy growing wet with jealousy as she watched the blissful look on Vigne's face, which seeped through despite Vigne's best efforts.

Vigne was still glaring at Gabriel, her toes clenching as more boys continued to thrust their throbbing cocks against them. Wiggling her toes, thrusting her hips into the air, the fine tuft of purple hair shimmering on her quivering mound, Vigne suddenly let out a dramatic squirt, her breasts heaving in the air as the boys around her all simultaneously busted their nuts, cumming all over her and painting her body.

The girls surrounded their mistress in a ring as another group of boys cropped up to take over, thrashing their cocks into her body while Vigne could only lie there, shaking her pussy as they slaked their thirst for her body all at once.

Naturally, their queen changed positions for them, getting on her hands and knees as several lucky boys were given the chance to spit-roast her, now able to fuck her ass as well.

Meanwhile, as she was getting fucked, Vigne could only swing her ankles around in the air, flashing her soles and wiggling her toes impotently as a gaggle of well-endowed boys pounded her pussy and asshole.

With her feet wiggling in the air, two more lucky boys took her soles, grabbing her creamy toes which were exposed beneath her soleless high heels, and started fucking her feet once more.

The girls were getting hot and horny watching their mistress satisfy all the boys in the class, and soon, against Vigne's general orders, started masturbating and playing with their breasts while they watched. And aroused by the general decay in order around them, all of the students in the classroom started fucking each other as the classroom floor descended into chaos.

Raphi and Satania started making out and grinding their pussies against each other, Machiko and her two friends began getting into a triangle on the floor as they took turns eating each other's pussies, and several of the shaven bald boys who were not crowded around Vigne began to grope and kiss the skimpily dressed girls as there was general fucking all around.

Yet another tranche of classmates came on their mistress as several of them let out their loads on Vigne's face, nutting all over her hair too as they found everything about her unbelievably beautiful and worth cumming on.

Vigne shuddered and gasped, tears in her eyes as she came, looking all around her at the hungry and horny guys and girls who were surrounding her, gazing at her beautiful feet.

Vigne shuddered as she came again, her eyes rolling up into the tops of her eye sockets as she lost track of her surroundings and fell into a stupor, her body going limp as the orgy continued all around her.


	6. The Finale

"CHUU-U-U-U-PA-A-A-A…SLUURR-R-R-P-P-P-P…LICK…LICK…LIC-C-C-C-C…"

"SHUU-U-U-U-U…JU-U-U-U-U-U-PA-A-A-A-A-A…RE-RO-RE-RO-RE-RO-RE-PA-A-A-A-A-A-A-A…"

"JUU-U-U-U-U-BU-U-U-U-U-U-U…NYUU-U-U-U-U-PA-A-A-A…SHU-U-U-U…JU-U-U-U…LICK…LICK…LICK…"

Each of Vigne's slaves kneeled at her feet, sucking on one of her toes, with ten slaves in all having their mouth around each one of Vigne's beautiful shapely toes, so that Vigne's feet were completely enveloped inside their mouths.

Gabriel was naturally sucking on the biggest and juiciest toe of all, taking Vigne's big left toe for herself as she cocked her head naughtily and gazed at her mistress with a mischievous look in her eyes. Next to her was Satania, who got to suck Vigne's cute long index toe, and then Raphiel, who sucked on Vigne's middle toe. Tapris sucked on Vigne's ring toe, and finally, at the very end, was Ueno, who got to slurp and lick on Vigne's left pinkie toe, rubbing it against the inside of her mouth as she suckled it much like a baby with a pacifier, her glazed-over eyes fixed on Vigne in a sort of stupor as she drooled all over the ground.

At Vigne's right foot, sucking her big toe was Machiko, the class president and Gabriel's co-conspirator in the chaos that had occurred in the classroom earlier that day, the naughty lewd girl who was almost as much of an angel as…Vigne. Accompanying her was Tanaka, who gladly knelt next to the class president as she ate out Vigne's index toe, teasing it with her mouth and lapping at the bottom underpad with her tongue as she rolled it around playfully within her lips.

Joining them now were three new girls. The first of these was Gabriel's big sister, Zelel. Lured into coming over here by her sister, then intimidated by Satania's pet dog into worshipping Vigne's middle toe, she pleasured her new mistress with a miserable scowl on her face, her cheeks glowing at being forced into giving up her pride like this.

Next to Zelel was Haniel, Gabriel's little sister, who had needed no coercing into becoming her mistress's new foot bitch. She gazed flirtatiously at her new mistress, batting her little eyelashes seductively as she playfully drooled and slurped on Vigne's ring toe. The loli needed no encouraging unlike her stubborn eldest sister, and she eagerly worshipped Vigne's ring toe, lapping up the spit that gathered around the base of Vigne's toe while her tongue lovingly cradled Vigne's beautiful toe, her pussy streaming and leaking down her thighs.

Finally, the Blind Girl whose life Gabriel had saved, now sucked up the spit on Vigne's little toe as she giggled playfully and cocked her head teasingly while looking Vigne in the eye. Even though she had lost all her memories of Gabriel and her friends after the surgery, she had somehow managed to find her way here anyway, showing up at Vigne's door with a grin on her face despite not remembering anyone, and now she was sucking off the pinkie toe of this absolute cutie that, as far as she could tell, she didn't even know.

Vigne's ten slaves kneeled, worshipping their mistress, some with giddy grins, others with adorably miserable scowls, but all of them absolutely focused on their mistress's feet in every way whichsoever, faltering little and slowing not at all as they bathed their mistress's beautiful feet together in the warmth of their slutty little mouths.

There was nothing Vigne could do to stop them. Their ten mouths slithered up and down her toes, and further down to her soft little balls on her round, curvy soles, and all ten girls slavishly followed along with their mistress's desires, pleasuring her even though she didn't tell them to, refusing to stop even when she ordered them to.

Vigne's cunt started to squirt as she sprayed out a steamy shot of her cum, her swollen pussy lips leaking their contents all over the floor. She couldn't control herself, her pussy twitching as her feet were sucked and worshipped by her slaves, who started moving their mouths around to the rest of her feet more, each foot gathering five different mouths sucking it from all over as her aggressive girls clutched her ankles and refused to let her go.

With their mouths all pointedly focused on the bottoms of her toes, Vigne's girls all attacked the most sensitive parts of her feet as she continued squirming, each time wiggling her toes and getting her slaves more aroused. They continued to assault their mistress's feet, drooling all over her toes as the slippery sensation of their spit made Vigne's pussy wet all over again.

Gabriel and Machiko clenched their hands around Vigne's soles, each girl getting one of Vigne's feet to themselves. Batting their eyelashes with a naughty smile each, the two girls put their lips once more around Vigne's big toes, sucking her off as they drooled out large amounts of slobber, mashing their faces in against the base of Vigne's toes as they started deep sucking her.

Satania and Tanaka pulled away and made room for Gab and Machiko, who both added Vigne's long second toes to their mouths, sucking off the four most sensitive and ticklish toes on her body as their mouths grew sloppier and louder.

Vigne screamed once again, her back twitching as she jutted her hips up into the air and squirted all over the floor, and over her harem girls' faces.

Gab and Machiko playfully slid their tongues up the length of their mistress's feet, slurping up the mixed spit from all their fellow slaves, flicking their tongues upwards with a playful little flutter as they finished, grazing Vigne's shy and sheepish Greek toes with a flourish, causing Vigne to cum again.

The girls pulled away from their mistress, crawling backwards while shaking their little hips. Vigne twitched against the floor, barely able to move, her pelvic muscles getting sore from all the orgasms.

But her new harem, its members having been carefully curated and gathered with her (partial) consent, stood up again, and the ten beauties who now constituted Vigne's inner ring of loving sex slaves got up right in front of their mistress and showed off their bodies.

Vigne's girls, despite having all been corrupted into incorrigible perverts, morally bankrupt sluts who desired nothing more than sex and their mistress's feet, were undeniably beautiful. Right now, the girls were all wearing their normal clothes, with the exception of their skirts having been bunched up and clipped together in the back so as to show their asses. Even Zelel was forced to undergo this as her kimono was completely lifted up, showing off her lewd, silky legs.

The girls all took off their clothes as they stripped down to their underwear, where each and every one of the girls, from the sweet and adorable Blind Girl (who wasn't blind anymore, but since no one else knew her real name, was still called that) to Haniel were wearing skimpy bras tiny enough that their nipples showed through, and string-thin barely-there bikini thongs.

Vigne felt her pussy getting wet as she was surrounded by beauties shamelessly showing off their erotic bodies (well, nine-tenths shamelessly; Zelel still shuddered, scowling adorably as she was forced to strip down and show her body, which was the most juicy and mature and developed of all).

All of Vigne's girls' toes were completely decorated, with shining gold and silver rings wrapped around their scented and delicate gems and berries of sweet, ripe flesh. In addition, they had strips of leather wrapped around their soles, constricting the slender tapered middle, which emphasized their more fleshed out balls and heels. These strips of leather were attached with leather loops both to their index toes as well as to leather straps tied around their lower calves, effectively becoming barefoot sandals that decorated their feet and enhanced their appearance, without the drawback of covering their soles. Their naked soles and the bottoms of their naughty toes were touching the ground at all times, forcing them to feel the surface of the floor against their sensitive feet.

In addition to that, whenever Vigne looked up, she could indulge in the pleasure of staring at her slaves' pierced vaginas and assholes, their lips studded with golden rings hanging from their private parts, their labia enhanced for her pleasure.

For the girls' fronts, their erect nipples and cute little navels weren't immune either, the charms and rings and barbells glittering and bouncing as they moved. All ten of the girls, even Haniel, had pierced navels and breasts, with those girls with particularly appealing breasts and areolae, such as Zelel, being forced to wear three or even more large, heavy studs on their beautiful breasts, and others, like Gabriel, having filigree gold chains they could hook between their piercings to connect them, the chains dangling between their nipples whenever they moved their bodies for their mistress.

Vigne's pussy leaked as she saw this. Indeed, she couldn't help but grow hot around her crotch as she stared at her girls' bodies. Though she didn't say it outright, Vigne was every bit pleased with the appearance of her girls, enhanced by their jewelry.

Vigne thrust her fingers into her own dripping pussy, the rings and chains studding her own pussy lips shaking wildly as she pleasured herself. Every one of the enhancements forced upon her pleasure slaves she had adopted herself, with the result that her beautiful pussy too was marked with piercings, a shining silver ring dangling from the hood of her little clit. This only made Vigne's girls more excited, and while she pleasured herself, they got on the floor, sticking out their feet as they lay on their backs.

Vigne grabbed the girls' feet by the ankles as she began to suck on them one by one, starting with Gabriel, whose golden and blue and pink toes she suckled thoroughly, worshipping them as her girlfriend-cum-top slave obediently lay there and watched, wiggling her toes demurely once her mistress was done.

Vigne then licked Satania's feet, deceptively large for such an immature, airheaded girl. Shoving her face into Satania's cute feet, Vigne motorboated them until Satania's toes, painted scarlet and black, spread themselves across Vigne's forehead while she buried her mouth and nose inside her warm and fluffy soles.

Next was Raphi's large white and gold feet, as well as Tapris' playful little lime green toes and Ueno's and Tanaka's pink and yellow and brown toes. Vigne shoved her face inside all of these without a hitch, thrusting her mouth hungrily against them until drool was seeping out of her gaping mouth.

Vigne then also licked the president's feet, sucking on Machiko's clean and groomed toes as the well-behaved pervert lay there obediently for her mistress.

Then it was the turn of the three newcomers. Zelel reluctantly raised her feet high up into the air, averting her eyes with a scowl as her cheeks turned pink. The oldest angel sister flashed her naughty toes, her toes mostly golden yellow with nails of various shades of blue, aqua, and periwinkle thrown in. Vigne could feel her devilish side rise up again as she clutched her reluctant slave by her heels and playfully sucked on Zelel's thick, overgrown toes until she was shuddering on the floor, unable to resist her mistress's unyielding mouth.

Vigne was now unable to control herself as she lost herself in her delight. Putting down Zelel's naughty big feet on the floor, she began to molest her girlfriend's little sister, propping them next to her face by the heels as Haniel coyly wiggled her feet around, flexing and spreading and curling her toes, which were painted in shades of rose pink and darker, orange-gold, along with pastel yellow and white. Vigne was all too happy to pamper Haniel's loli soles, running her lips hungrily across them as Haniel giggled and played along, the smell of her pussy filling the air as her juices dribbled over her undeveloped crotch.

Finally, Vigne turned her attention to the Blind Girl, whose feet, silky and unblemished like a model's, somehow out of place for how beautiful they were for belonging to an ordinary schoolgirl. Of all the girls in her harem, the Blind Girl played along with Vigne the most, playfully wiggling her toes and rolling her feet around flirtatiously while Vigne ran her lips down her soles, taking the most delight in being played with by her mistress, as if free to become the pervert she truly was now that she was freed from the condition that had made her an object of pity, and all the expectations included therein.

Vigne grabbed the Blind Girl after licking her feet, and in a furious frenzy, seized her around her waist and mounted her, humping her as the Blind Girl batted her eyelashes and wiggled her hips and played naughtily along.

The other girls were getting quite jealous as they watched, grinning as they took in the lewd expressions on Blind Girl's face, with even Zelel becoming openly very aroused. Naturally, all of the girls wanted a turn now, and they were nearly pouncing on their mistress as Vigne, fully in her dominant demon mode once again, grabbed them all and roughly fingered and humped them.

…

Satania and Raphi crawled around on the ground together, grabbing each other's hips while eating each other out.

Girlfriend and girlfriend made love using each other's mouths while Vigne sat on her throne and watched, her tail swishing around excitedly from the sight. A little further off, Machiko and Tanaka had their bodies shunted together, grinding their pussies together while they intertwined their legs against each other.

But the star of the show at the moment were Gabriel and Tapris, who took off their bikinis and let show their completely naked bodies for their mistress.

The two blonde angels faced each other, and Tapris took the lead, putting one hand on Gabriel's crotch as she kissed her senpai on the mouth, quickly moving to using her tongue as she started to make out with her. Gabriel completely submitted, letting Tapris do as she pleased, and Tapris used this to her advantage by putting her fingers deep into Gab's slithering pussy, digging deep while her lips and tongue groped strongly against Gabriel's mouth.

Since she had permission from Vigne to do whatever she wanted now, Tapris didn't hold back. She let her senpai feel every part of her fingers as she cupped her palm against the entrance to Gab's pussy, digging deep and feeling her walls cling to her, the syrupy drip flowing down her fingers. Tapris got naughty, wiggling her ass as well. Though her body was slim and small, she was surprisingly curvy around her hips, her cheeks though small still perfectly cute.

The two girls got to the ground and started really performing for their mistress now. Tapris made her way down to Gabriel's pussy and pried her thighs apart, sinking her face deep into Gab's cunt and eating her out loudly, letting drip so much excess spit that she was soon lapping at a sopping soaking wet mess of her own creation. Gabriel contributed immensely as well, letting out plenty of nectar from her pussy while her junior played with her clit.

No longer restrained by any social considerations, Tapris lost control of herself. Once the burning in her own loins got to be too much for her, she got on top of Gabriel's hips, mounting her, and grabbed Gab by the ankles as she began to grind her own pussy against Gab's. The two blonde muffs met with plenty of syrup grinding between their lower mouths. Every pull away from Gab's pussy yielded plenty of long strings of pussy cum from both cunts, sticking between the two. After a little while, Tapris didn't bother pulling away, sliding her wet pussy against Gab's and restraining her lover's legs.

The petite Gabriel, who was virtually the same height as Tapris, stood no chance against a hungry kouhai. Her little lusty feet wiggled around, but this only had the effect of enticing Tapris, who stared at them with an unsettlingly innocent smile on her face. Putting her hands against Gabriel's feet, Tapris watched them wiggle around a little more, eyeing them much like a huntress ogling her prey, and put her mouth on them, running her tongue coolly down Gabriel's soles as her helpless senpai could only lie down and watch, feeling Tapris's ravenous tongue slip in through all the cracks, wriggle between each of the crevices between her toes, suck on every one of the jingling rings that adorned her slut-feet, and make out with each one of her toes until they were all thick and slimy with Tapris's warm, delicious spit.

And as she did this too, Tapris's pussy became even more wet, the feeling of being able to have her way with her beloved senpai's body too much for her. With another seductive buck of her hips, Tapris weighed down on Gab's loins and came, shooting several thunderous squirts from her cunt in quick succession that dribbled all over Gabriel's stomach and chest and subsequently down to her neck and hair.

The feeling of Tapris's pussy dripping down onto Gab was enough to make the latter climax as well, and Gabriel shook her feet in Tapris's hands, wiggling her toes as she finally climaxed as well. Their meeting pussies squirting at the same time, a single giant fountain formed from the spurting cum of both their pussy lips, drenching both angels in each other's love juice.

Tapris pulled away from her senpai, her whole body flushed. Still grinning, she moved Gabriel's body, positioning her on her hands and knees. Vigne watched the whole thing from her throne, and both girls being forced to make love right in front of her were well-aware at all times of her ever-present gaze. Gabriel was especially conscious of it, shaking with embarrassment every time her mistress turned her gaze Gab's way, while Tapris was totally indifferent, proceeding as usual, only too happy to get to fuck Gabriel.

Tapris pulled out a black strap-on, smaller than the one Vigne wore, only about eight or ten inches. With her senpai's hips right in front of her and ripe for the taking, Tapris moved her hips in and started analizing her senpai. Her new victim shook her hips, feeling the big silicone appendage plow through her anus and into her rectum, and Tapris only got faster and faster as she became ever more excited by Gabriel's reaction.

Humping hard and without mercy, Tapris kept her hands intently focused on Gabriel's ass cheeks, squeezing them and occasionally pulling away to give them a nice rough slap. Though she was an angel and young, Tapris was already getting to be a natural at this. Gab moaned, submitting completely while Tapris's cock invaded her insides. Her pussy started spilling effusively, all while Tapris kept her torso closely pasted to Gabriel's back. She was enjoying this time with Gab, Vigne's gaze only making this even more exciting, and she wasn't going to let any of it go to waste.

Both of their backsides were now pointed at Vigne now, and she got a wonderful view of both girls' asses and their wonderful feet, their hindsides positioned like dogs in heat mating. But Vigne was fucking the wrong hole, Gab's distended brown eye struggling the whole time. This only made Tapris more excited, and she noticeably wiggled her hips several more times as she pounded her lover's poor little ass-cunny before making Gab shoot another great big fountain all over the tatami mat.

…

Finally, Tapris and Gabriel sat up, lying on their sides, with one leg each up in the air as their hot, breathing pussies lay next to each other.

A giant pink dildo lay connected to both their crotches, invading both their muffs and making their crotches bulge heavily. Grabbing each other's hands and stringing their fingers together, both Tapris and Gabriel began to slap their hips into the other, all while staring at their mistress who was watching them from above.

Vigne started playing with herself using her own tail, gazing at the girls' hands and pussies and feet with great interest. She was not finished with them yet, and she would make these illicit lovers mate as many times as she wanted to until she was fully satisfied.

Gab and Tapris started losing their composure, grunting and moaning loudly, all while around them, more girls were forcibly making love to each other. The smell of sweat and ass and unwashed feet was thick throughout the room, and every minute added even more of this repulsive concoction of scents to the air.

"UGGH-H-H-H-H…OHH-H-H-H-H…OHHHH-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H…OHHHHHHHHHHOOOOHHHHOHHHHHOOOHHHHH! ! ! ! ! ! ! !"

Gabriel and Tapris shot their irises up to the edges of their eye sockets, screaming violently as they both began to cum at the same time. Their toes curled up, and their buckling bodies met one last time as another spray of pussy juice escaped both their crotches, shooting in an arc that started at both their cunts but was quickly broken up and scattered into a voluminous shower of all directions when they met.

Their pussies were a mess, the disgraceful volumes of liquid utterly unladylike. Vigne stabbed the tip of her tail even deeper into her cunt as she watched, spreading open her legs and allowing her own darkly painted and ringed toes to extend from her chair as she got off to their wild lovemaking.

The girls arched their backs, pulling away fro each other as the double-ended dildo lodged into both of their bodies began bending, proving more than flexible enough to handle it but twisting itself around nonetheless.

"AHH-H-H-H-H-H-H-H…OHHH-HHH-H-H-H-H-H-H-H…I'M CU-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-M-M-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-IN-G! ! ! ! !"

Tapris and Gabriel squirted out of their pussies one last time, spraying all over the floor. Their feet upraised in the air began to touch too, and the girls threaded their soles together, locking their toes and letting the many toe rings bound around their helpless toes clatter together.

Vigne moaned, curling her toes and cumming even harder, getting so hot from watching this that she sprayed a fountain as large as both her victims' combined, stopping only when both angels separated from each other, collapsing to the floor, the giant pink dildo slipping out of both of their pussies as they fainted on the ground.

Tapris and Gabriel recovered, getting up a few seconds later and grabbing each other's hips as they started to make out again. Vigne purred from atop her throne, pleased at her two slaves' sex show and what they had given her.

"That was wonderful, you two."

Gabriel and Tapris thrust their tongues in each other's mouths some more, and then they pulled away, licking the spit off each other's lips, before they kneeled before Vigne and looked at their mistress, lusty and flushed gazes on each of their faces.

Vigne nodded with approval, leaning her head against one hand, crossing her legs and letting her raised foot swirl around in the air, tracing circles.

"Now, do it again."

The two girls' faces fell with horror, their pussies trembling at the thought of making love one more time and going through all that again. Already so excited they could hardly keep themselves together, Tapris and Gabriel grabbed each other again, making out one more time as they prepared to fulfill their mistress's command.

* * *

The White Tenma sisters lined up in front of their mistress, wiggling their hips seductively, swaying them from side to side with their arms over their heads.

Three different shades of blonde, Gabriel honey blonde, Zelel pale golden blonde, and Haniel strawberry blonde, beckoned her, with all three sisters, from the fully-grown onee-san Zelel to the tempting pettanko Gabriel to the seductive loli Haniel shaking their asses, preparing for their mistress to fuck them.

Finally, as angels and their mistress's slaves, their toes were bound in gold and silver, their feet chained as a show of their mistress's ownership.

The girls were wearing tiny, barely-there white thong bikinis, their tits and asses fully visible through them.

Vigne stroked the giant purple strap-on tied to her hips, gazing at the sisters lustily, wanting to rough-fuck them all but having to decide which one to go after first.

Vigne slunk up her girlfriend and brushed her hands across Gab's flat torso, playing with herself using her other hand before letting the hand that was traveling across Gab's erect nipples go up to Gab's chin, where she gently lifted Gabriel's face and kissed her on the mouth, making out loudly with her as both girls became noticeably horny.

Vigne grabbed her girlfriend by the wrists and threw her to the floor. Gabriel kneeled in front of Vigne, looking at her with a slightly shy smile on her face, and put her lips to the silicone strap-on beneath Vigne's waist, grasping her mistress's ass cheeks as she thrust her face in and began sucking Vigne off.

Even though it was silicone, Vigne could still feel her girlfriend's motions through the attachment inserted inside her pussy. She began to moan, spreading her feet wide apart as her girlfriend submitted to her. Even though it wasn't a real cock, the noises Gabriel made as she thrust her face inwards was enough to get Vigne even more horny, her wet pussy sloshing around the attachment lodged inside her. Her hips began to shake, and she put her hand on the back of Gabriel's head and shoved her mouth even further inside.

Gabriel moaned even louder, her muffled mouth making its sounds through Vigne's thick, bushy pubic hair. Her hips began to shudder even more now, and Vigne tightened her grip on the back of Gabriel's head, finally erupting into a luscious moan and a violent shudder down her back as she came, a tremor going from head to toe while her strap-on cock beat down Gabriel throat.

Just as with a real cock, Vigne's hips shuddered one last time, lingering within Gab's mouth before she slowly pulled out. Along with her silicone cock came a long torrent of saliva, drooling down from Gabriel's mouth like a waterfall along with her tongue, which hung from her lips.

Gabriel's steamy breath came out slowly, languidly, and Vigne's cute little pet leaned in again to service her mistress, lovingly running her dripping mouth down her length, the spit coming from her lips continually flowing out. Gabriel focused especially on the tip, polishing it in her mouth with lots of spit and tongue before finally pulling away for real.

Vigne didn't wait for even a second before grabbing Gabriel by her hips and mounting her, shoving her cock fully into Gab's tight pussy as her densely packed little bush shook beneath Vigne's large, hard, plastic cock.

In front of all the other girls, Vigne madly humped Gabriel until she was fully satisfied. Gab started to cum, giving into Vigne's big rubber cock and squirting around the massive prosthetic appendage, the squirts first coming in gradually before her muscles suddenly started tightly squeezing, trembling in rapid vibrations and shooting out her juices on the floor while Vigne continued pummeling. Finally, Vigne came herself, curling her toes on the floor as she thrust herself all the way into Gab, feeling the vibrations crawl up the cock and into her actual body.

Gabriel's face was weary, her forehead daubed with sweat that got all into her fluffy hair and made clumps of it stick to her. Vigne was not yet done, though, and she pulled out of Gabriel's tight, wonderful pussy to stick it inside her asshole. Gab screamed again as her girlfriend sodomized her, and clutching the tatami, she instinctively moved her hips too, thrusting into Vigne's crotch and throwing it back.

Vigne enthusiastically humped Gabriel's asshole in front of the rest of the harem, grabbing Gab's breasts and stomach tightly and squeezing her beautiful little nipples. She had Gabriel restrained, and only Gab's hips were free to move—and she did, shoving her ass cheeks into Vigne's loins, her ass cheeks quite modest but still very soft and squishy nonetheless.

Vigne felt Gab's rectum curl around her, and the mistress and her bitch slave came once again, two different showers of delicious pussy cum squirting out of both of their slits and drip-dripping onto the floor.

Vigne curled her toes, this orgasm feeling even more decadent than the last, her cock pulling out only with some struggle from Gab's eager ass-pussy. Finally, the last bit of her cock fell out of Gab's pussy, leaving a wonderful stench in the air, the sour smell of sweat and ass combined.

Vigne wiped the sweat off her own forehead and stared at the other two sisters, her strap-on sitting securely on her waist, as if to tell them they were next.

Haniel and Zelel shuddered in anticipation, and Vigne went in on her next target. Getting up to Zelel and putting her hands around her big, well-developed booty, Vigne started squeezing her nice round bottom, digging her fingers in and kneading it, groping it and feeling it and spreading it apart before letting go, letting them clap together with a pleasing sound. Zelel's pussy surrendered to its mistress immediately, getting sopping wet in an instant.

The sensation and sound of Zelel's ass cheeks against her hands got Vigne instantly hard, and even her strap-on seemed to rise higher in the air the longer she had her hands on the mature nee-san. Bending her over, Vigne put her hands around Zelel's ass again, prying them apart as she gazed at Zelel's cute, pierced asshole, with little barbell piercings studded all around her hairy brown eye.

With her hands securely tight around Zelel's ass, Vigne slammed her cock into Zelel's pussy, fucking the eldest Tenma sister vigorously. Foamy pussy juice bubbled from Zelel's cunt immediately spraying all over the floor in a froth. Vigne mated with her slave, plowing her with glee.

Zelel's tits were quite deceptively large. Normally hidden beneath her kimono, the oldest sister of the angels now had nothing to cover her lewd body as the tiny white micro-bikini top easily slipped away from her breasts, allowing her dark pink nipples to come free. Vigne grabbed Zelel's boobs tightly, continuing to slam into her pussy with deep, dark grunts and moans. Zelel simply squealed, staying beneath Vigne helplessly until her mistress had had her way, and Vigne gave a loud cry with her body shaking tumultuously.

With Zelel lying passively below, splaying out her big fat curves, Vigne could do her as much as she wanted, and Vigne did. She thrust her dick inside and felt the thicc Zelel nut around it, pulling it out all nice and sticky.

Without much of a break, Vigne reared back up and stuck her dildo into Zelel's pierced asshole, settling in past her folds and past her sphincter until she was securely inside her fully grown slave's bowels. Vigne stopped and listened to the noise of asshole slickly rushing against cock, and began thrusting.

Zelel moaned and pressed her hips against her mistress's crotch, riding her younger mistress fervently as the sound of their squishing and mashing hips filled the room. Gabriel and Haniel in particular got to watch as their older sister was fucked and made into Vigne's bitch, and their pussies yowled with envy.

Zelel's asshole was undoubtedly the finest and highest quality of all the girls' and so Vigne bullied it the most, forcing poor Zelel to have it pierced multiple times with several times as many piercings as the other girls and picking it more than any other to rut with. Zelel rolled her eyes up, losing her mind and having just a little shred of shame left as she tried desperately in vain to cover her face before shamelessly spraying snot from her nose and drooling all over the ground as her pussy spurted below Vigne's haunches, streaming on the floor beneath Vigne's giant purple strap-on dildo.

That left the youngest of the sisters to be Vigne's last victim. Haniel looked up at her nee-san, gazing down at her hungrily, and she got down on her back on the floor, opening her legs like a good girl.

"Mistress~"

Vigne lowered her body and covered the little loli, pounding Haniel's tiny hips with her massive dildo cock.

The young Haniel swayed her hips, throwing it back seductively as she let her tight pussy lips wrap around Vigne's dick. Vigne thrust gently at first, enjoying the sight as her strap-on cock filled Haniel's naughty cunt.

"Ah-h-h-h-h~…Mistress~…ooo-o-o-h-h-h-h-h~…Mistress!"

Haniel obediently reacted with a happy moan as her mistress began to use her, her tiny body hovering from the ground as Vigne slapped her hips into her girlfriend's little sister. Once she picked up pace, she didn't bother with going gently at all anymore, thrashing her cunny as fast as possible into Haniel's little body as her tiny lips, just now growing hair, dribbled its clear pussy juice all over the floor.

"Ah-h-h-h-h~…Mistress~…give it to me, Mistress! …O-o-o-o-o-o-h…Mommy~"

Vigne's cunny twitched as she listened to Gab's little imouto loli slut croon these words, and grasping her slut by the hips, thrust her dildo inside, making Haniel scream with lascivious ecstasy as she peed herself all over the tatami mat.

With her small, slender feet, bound by leather like everyone else, shaking centimeters above the ground, Haniel was still for a moment before sliding down Vigne's cock and finally crumpling to the floor.

…

"chu-u-u-u…CHU-U-U-PA-A-A-A…JU-U-U-U-U…shu-u-u-pa-a-a-a-a…chu-u-u-u-u-bu-u-u-u…SLURRRRPP-P-P-P-P-A-A-A-A…"

Vigne and Haniel continued making out as Vigne lifted the little imouto loli slut by her ankle, raising her leg high off the ground as Vigne continued to thrust inside her slit.

Haniel moaned again, giggling while her lips brushed against her much taller mistress's.

Mistress and slave swapped spit some more, separating their mouths several times to let the saliva flow between them, their tongues dangling from their lips with long ropes of phlegm and string hanging in between, only to close their lips on each other again and keep making out.

Vigne held Haniel by her slender little waist again and started thrusting some more, moaning and throwing her head into the air to throw it into Haniel with extra violent force. Haniel's pussy tightened around Vigne's silicone dick as her mistress fucked her. Vigne held her torso tightly, forcing her up and down her body like a giant living, breathing onahole, going at it as Haniel slowly started losing control of herself first, and then began to cum.

Another sharp squirt escaped Haniel's pussy, her undeveloped lips tightening around Vigne's cock as they exchanged another kiss. Their bodies fit especially well together, and the way Haniel looked at Vigne as they mated was unlike that of any of her other sisters, even Gabriel.

Vigne was all too happy to remove herself from Haniel's pussy and thrust herself into her ass. She had now tried both holes on all three sisters, and Haniel howled deliciously, crawling on all fours again while Vigne mounted her. It wasn't long before Haniel's loli asshole was utterly destroyed, surrendering before Vigne's strap-on cock. Haniel tightened her loli sphincter around Vigne, and Vigne similarly felt the tension go through the strap-on and into her own body, the two of them howling together as they both came at the same time.

Vigne's body continued to pulsate, sending thrusts into Haniel's tight little asshole while Haniel wriggled uselessly beneath Vigne's arms, her whole body struggling from head to toe while her mistress's cock lay lodged within her. The two of them grunted melodiously, their pussies joining in with tight squirts, until Vigne was completely satisfied. Her pussy sent out its last squirt, and Haniel's hers.

Slowly pulling her dick out of Haniel, Vigne's studded dildo was now sticky and smelly with the fluids of all three sisters, the end result of fucking their six holes. Haniel dangled from between Vigne's arms, her feet hovering off the floor due to her short height. She smiled at Vigne, whose prosthetic cock immediately began to stand up again.

After Vigne loosened her grip and let Haniel go, Haniel landed on the floor again and instantly got to work on Vigne's cock.

It was dirty, covered with the collective gunk from all three sisters' holes, drowned in the stench of all three girls' assholes and pussies. Haniel slowly worked her way down Vigne's cock, cleaning it off without complaint and batting her eyelashes while she did so.

Zelel joined in as well, and Vigne threw her head back and closed her eyes, putting her hands on both girls' heads and shoving their faces further in as they went to town on her prosthetic dick. The sisters now had their noses pressed against Vigne's dirty cock, sniffing the smell of their own holes smeared all over it. This got both of them more excited than ever, and their gaping mouths leaked drool profusely as their heads were forcibly guided up and down Vigne's strap-on cock.

Zelel and Haniel pulled their tongues away, glimmering ropes of spit hanging like ropes once again between their mouths and their mistress's cock.

Both girls then leaned back in and kissed their mistress on the tip of her cock, smooshing their lips against the bulbous end, their lips sliding close together and coming dangerously close to kissing, before pulling away with a loud smack.

…

Vigne's girls all gathered in a line now, nice and naked, their backs facing their mistress once again, as they spread their legs and spread their ass cheeks, giving a full view of their uncensored backsides while their mistress kneeled behind them, staring at their gaping cunnies and assholes with total unrestricted freedom.

Vigne prowled behind her girls, the massive strap-on dildo attached to her crotch dangling in front of her. She had her pick of girls to take and holes to fuck, and Vigne went down the line and had her way with each of her slaves one-by-one. Naturally taking Gab first, she slammed her hips into her girlfriend and mounted her, pummeling Gab's pussy and asshole until she had totally lost her mind, ending only once Gabriel's loins were a sopping wet mess, with Vigne having no trouble at all pulling out from her tight small body.

Vigne then pounded Satania, sodomizing the little red devil inside her pussy and her asshole as the mischievous demon girl turned out to be no match for her massive silicone cock.

Next, Vigne forcefully mounted Raphi, brutally fucking the other naughty angel in their group, properly punishing the white-haired, big-titted hottie by disciplining her pussy and asshole until she became a submissive, good girl.

Then it was the turn of Tapris. Vigne took Gab's kouhai by the waist and bent her over, brutally mating with her young body as the young angel spread her hips and submitted to her mistress. Vigne fucked Tapris's pussy and asshole, like with the others, until she was fully satisfied, and she left her struggling on the floor, legs wide apart and pussy and asshole gaping.

Next, Vigne fucked the class president, taking Machiko by her hips and slamming her loins into the prez's fine, worthy pussy and asshole. Machiko accepted her brutal mating with a smile, submitting to her mistress and leaving her hips defenseless to receive Vigne's love. Their mating only finished once Vigne was satisfied, and Machiko was twitching on the floor helplessly, like the rest.

Vigne now began to fuck Machiko's two friends. She grabbed Tanaka first, clenching her ponytail and forcefully pulling her head back as she powered through her pussy and asshole, sodomizing the cute little bitch until her face was unrecognizably twisted into an ahegao of pure pleasure, before thrusting her cock into Tanaka's ass one last time as she busted her nut.

Vigne then began to fuck Ueno, grabbing the glasses girl and holding her down as she pummeled her cock into Ueno's ass without mercy. Like her friend, Ueno quickly lost her mind and was reduced to a bitch in heat, braying incomprehensibly as her mistress fucked her pussy and her asshole. Vigne found this particularly enjoyable, and she went faster, brutally sodomizing Ueno's holes to her satisfaction without letting up until she was done, pussy spray squirting out of both their holes by the time she pulled out.

Vigne began to have sex with Zelel again, grabbing Gabriel's older sister by the breasts as she entered Zelel's pussy. Her filthy cock now caked with the slime of seven other girls, she brutalized Zelel without mercy, enjoying some hot, wet onee-san pussy. Once she was satisfied with that, she entered Zelel's asshole again, keeping her hips close to Zelel's huge hips before feeling another nut squirt out between her thighs.

Haniel was already on all fours, eagerly awaiting her mistress. Vigne smirked and grabbed Haniel, restraining her even more roughly and tightly than she had the first time as she mated with Haniel's hips, fucking both her holes, making love violently to Gab's little sister until they both came with glad, loud screams.

And finally, Vigne got on top of the Blind Girl and restrained her by her arms and legs as she mounted her horny bitch and coupled together. Her cock was now caked with the slime of nine other girls, and as she entered her tenth and last bitch, the noise became nauseatingly thick as it entered Blind Girl's body. Blind Girl shuddered, cumming almost immediately, but Vigne was far from done. She continued to move her hips, picking up speed until she was forcefully fucking Blind Girl. An absolute cutie, with her long black hair and adorable little braids dangling down the sides, Vigne lost control of herself and saved her hardest and most brutal for the last of her bitches, mounting Blind Girl over and over again until Blind Girl was shaking and flailing, shooting from her pussy in a constant and unending fountain.

Vigne pulled out of Blind Girl's ass-pussy as it started feeling loose and she got bored of it. Blind Girl fell to the floor, tired out, and Vigne rose back to her knees, wiping the sweat from her forehead.

Her harem of girls, newly sodomized by their mistress's gigantic cock, stirred again, sitting up and looking at her. Vigne's strap-on stood on end again, and all of the girls bit their lips, their bodies already shaking with anticipation at what they knew was coming next.

Vigne attacked their bodies again, making love to each of the members of harem as all they could do was squirm around on the floor and wait their turn.

Every one of them was taken by Vigne's strap-on and none of them spared, from Vigne's girlfriend Gab to the naughty Raphi and the innocent but dimwitted Satania. Haniel nearly threw herself upon her mistress, shaking her hips greedily as Vigne rewarded the little loli with a fat dick up her ass.

With her done, Vigne lifted her dripping cock into the air again, swinging it as if daring the other girls to challenge her. When none did, she alighted on them anyway, grabbing her sex slaves by their arms and pinning them down, purring with vigor as she treated them all to another round with her huge, thick cock.

With this, Vigne's lovers shifted their hips, slamming their pussies against their mistress for the ultimate pleasure. Whether slender and flat-chested or buxom with big titties and asses, Vigne's slaves mated with their mistress, coming together in a mash of bodies, their loins slapping lovingly against Vigne's crotch.

As with the last time, Vigne saved her most brutal and vicious ass pounding for one of her favorites, Gab's little sister Haniel, as she held Haniel down by her back, pressing her to the ground as she shoved her hips into Haniel's asshole and mounted it, pummeling the aching Haniel as she screamed with delight, until finally, Haniel came all over the floor, her pussy spurting out fluid beneath her distended asshole.

Vigne slowly extracted her cock from Haniel's asshole, the whole member dripping with the thick juices and lubes of so many different girls, and lay down on the ground relaxingly with her hands behind her head as her girls followed her, yielding their hips and legs and feet to her as they climbed her cock to ride her again, submitting their pussies once again.

…

Vigne and her girls crowded around the center of her living room, bodies joined together in one single, sweaty mass, their limbs sprawling and spreading to form a wriggling pile of bodies and feet with Vigne at the center, receiving all the attention, lavishly enjoying her loyal slaves' mindless bitch love.

Two of Vigne's girls clung to her arms, with Vigne's hands around their chests as she thrust her hips into one of her bitches. Beneath the girl lay two more, sprawled on the floor with their hips open wide. Above her was yet another, facing the other way, with her face pointed towards Vigne's stomach, her mouth wide open so that Vigne could clean off her cock with the girl's mouth.

Behind her, clinging to Vigne, was yet another one of her girls, one of the big-breasted ones, rubbing her body gently down Vigne's back as she massaged her mistress with her breasts. At Vigne's hips, spreading her cheeks wide, one more girl was busy eating out her mistress's asshole, her face wiggling around excitedly as she buried her face deep inside Vigne's fragrant hole. And finally, of course, there was a girl clinging to each of Vigne's legs, rubbing and kissing her ankles and feet and toes.

"ah-h-h-h…ohh-h-h-h-h-h…ooo-o-o-h-h-h-h-h-h-h~"

"AGGHH-H-H-H-H-H-H-H…AAGGHHNNNH-H-H-H-H-H-H…OOO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-H-H-H-H-H-H-H…"

"OOHH-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H…NGGGHH-OO-O-OHH-H-H-H-H…I'M CUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMIIIIIIINNGGGGGGGG-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G! ! ! ! ! ! ! !"

Surrounded by all these beauties clinging to her savagely, Vigne felt her own body begin to overload as she busted her nut around the dildo lodged deep inside her own pussy, the girls below her strenuously vibrating around her. Simultaneously, Vigne's girls, who were pawing and licking and kissing her, began to climax, erupting in a mass orgasm all of their own as the liquid sprayed from each of their pussies, shaking around like fire hoses all over the room.

Vigne's girls fell to the floor, ending up on their hands and knees. Crawling together, the girls upturned their feet in the air and placed them together, forming a giant pillow with their feet, a smelly pillow of soft, fragrant soles and delicious, wriggly toes.

Vigne stumbled over to her harem and fell to her knees as she joined her girls on the floor, sinking her face into the forest of feet and sniffing loudly until she fell asleep soundly.

* * *

_Epilogue_

Vigne sat against a custom-built chaise longue made specifically for her inside her apartment, luxuriously cushioned befitting her status as queen of the school and mistress of her personal harem.

Her girls stood at attention on either side of her, four to a side, while two of her cutest angels, Gabriel and Tapris, were ordered to kneel down next to her and pleasure her pussy.

All of the girls were richly decorated with jewels, the number of adornments and piercings Vigne had ordered on their bodies having only grown in the days since she had mated with them and shown them their place as her bitches.

Vigne lay back with Tapris's face nestled in her pussy, the hot young middle schooler eating her mistress out while Gab watched, switching her attention to Vigne every few seconds.

Gabriel had a thick golden nose ring run between her nostrils, looking much like a cow, the loop large enough for Vigne to put her fingers around and pull on if she wanted to. Her lips were run through with several piercings as well.

Gab leaned in close to her mistress and kissed her, and as they made out, the five different barbell piercings on her tongue clacked against each other as they slid into Vigne's mouth. Mistress and slave made out for another minute or two, all while Tapris ate Vigne out at her crotch. When Tapris lifted her face from Vigne's crotch again, she smiled at Vigne, showing off the same nose ring and piercings on her lips and in her tongue.

All of the girls were similarly adorned in this way, with the glittering rings and barbells on their mouths and tongues, big thick golden rings running through their noses.

Gab now had almost eighty rings crammed onto her toes, with every bit of free space on her slender, shapely toes stuffed with thin gold and silver rings, covered with jewels, her toes so weighed down by metal they could barely move, wiggling at their mistress's behest, moving whenever Vigne ordered her to.

The other girls didn't fare much better, their feet and toes becoming their mistress's personal palette to decorate how she saw fit, all in order to make it very clear to each of them that their bodies weren't theirs, and that their body parts existed only to provide pleasure, both visual and sexual to their mistress.

They were her property, and their bodies merely pieces of art with which Vigne could play with.

Gab and Tapris stood back and joined the rest of their harem mates in a line around Vigne, standing at attention as all ten girls flanked Vigne in her lounge seat.

All at once, Vigne's harem turned around, baring their backsides to their mistress as they put their hands around their cheeks and spread their asses apart, showing their assholes.

And here, Vigne gazed at the ten beautiful assholes staring back at her, all pierced. From Zelel all the way down to little Haniel, their anuses had been decorated with barbell piercings and rings, each one of their dark brown assholes irreversibly marked.

The rings around their anuses jiggled as they moved their hips. Vigne opened her mouth and started moaning loudly as she spread her legs and began loudly masturbating, the violent schlicking echoing loudly throughout the room. Her girls obediently remained still, allowing their mistress to pleasure herself to their mutilated assholes until she was all satisfied.

Vigne bit her lip and came with lusty pleasure, squirting all over the cushion beneath her and getting it soaking wet with her puddle. That was a nasty side dish, very nice and making her cum a lot.

But it wasn't the main attraction. Today, the centerpiece of the day's activities was something else. In the several busy days since she had mated with her harem, Vigne had dragged three more girls into her control, and they posed in the middle of the room, skimpily dressed, ready to perform for their new mistress.

First up was Martiel on the left, Raphi's personal valet from heaven. A morally bankrupt pervert who crept on her charge, Martiel's beautiful face and hot body was enough for Vigne to order her bitch Raphi to kidnap her and drag her here, where she was now being suitably punished with a white micro-bikini, forced to strut her ass and pussy and tits in front of all these girls, including her Raphi.

In the middle was Mrs Kurumizawa, Satania's mother. Mama Satania was far too old to be doing lewd things like this, but she was hot, and so Vigne had arranged for Satania to kidnap her and drag her here anyway, where her mature MILF body was stuffed into a tiny leather bikini anyway for all to see.

And finally, to Mrs Kurumizawa's right was Mrs Tsukinose—Vigne's own mother. Shaking her hips along with her fellow full-grown sluts, Mama Vigne was forced to strut her sexy mature MILF body in front of her own daughter, wearing the same leather micro-bikini as Mama Satania, two hot MILF's stuck together showing their feet and pussies and asses and tits to their new mistress.

Vigne snapped her fingers, and the three of them were forced to dance for their new mistress, shaking their bottoms as their torsos flailed about, their nipples slipping out of their tiny micro-bras, their thick pubic bushes sticking out from their skimpy thongs. Their bodies were pierced and decorated just like her main harem, their nipples and pussies and anuses run through with giant metal rings and their toes decorated with glittering jewelry.

Vigne pleasured herself to her three newest slaves, curling her toes and getting off to these fine mature Christmas cakes and MILFs sluttily shaking her hips for her. Vigne got up off her couch with her giant artificial cock dangling in front of her, strutting slowly up to her dancing girls and taking her time looking at them as she decided on which of them to take first.

Vigne decided to go for Martiel, grabbing the perverted valet by her breasts and pounding her dirty silicone cock inside Martiel's body. With her pussy nice and open, Martiel stood no chance before Vigne's giant cock, and she yielded completely, dissolving into a series of sharp, incomprehensible wails while Vigne's cock slapped loudly against her fertile hips, the slurping quickly growing thick and sloshy, hot overflowing macaroni, glazed and sticky.

This dissolute, perverted young woman, who crept after her young charge shamelessly in heaven, was now being properly punished for her misdeeds, and Vigne slammed her hips into Martiel's fine body as the perverted angel's delicious fat hips was strenuously humped until it was pink and raw.

Vigne was quite shameless. Though she had never had any relationship with Martiel, never seeing her in person before today, she was utterly indiscriminate in her treatment of Martiel's body. She mated ferociously with Martiel, making her her bitch, mating with anyone even associated with her harem until she had established dominance over them all.

Martiel shook her hips, her toes covered with glittering rings like all of the other pretty women Vigne enslaved, until she came, curling her lips around Vigne's cock, and she fell to the ground, incoherently screaming.

Vigne then mated with her friend's mother, slamming her hips into Mama Satania, her slippery cock now easily sliding into the pussy of Satania's mother. Although this relationship was indecent, Mama Satania had gotten incredibly wet from listening to the noises from the first victim who now lay huddled on the ground next to her. As expected, this rather charming MILF, who took after her own daughter in many ways, squealed delightfully, easily embracing the cock wrapped around Vigne's hips as she accepted her place and allowed her young mistress to dominate her.

Mama Satania soon succumbed too and fell to the ground, squirting from between her hips, and it was now time for Vigne to move onto the last one.

This was her own mother, whose hot body was enough to attract Vigne, even despite their close blood relation. She didn't care, and she grabbed her own mother by the hips as she readied her for a hard fucking by her own daughter. Mama Vigne shivered, her pussy dripping, her already wet and lubed asshole dribbling as a few bubbles appeared inside her puckered crease.

Vigne's clit grew hard as she gazed at her mother's naked body, her pussy spurting between her legs as she fondled her mother's bushy cunt, grabbed her breasts, and licked her horns and neck and ears.

"Vigne, t-this is so messed up!"

Vigne cupped her hands around her mother's ass cheeks and then gave her unruly mama a spanking for being a bad girl and speaking out of place.

"Shut up, Mom~"

Vigne slammed her bursting fat cock into Mama Vigne's cunt, slamming it all the way down to her womb as Mama Vigne's innards tented widely to accommodate her daughter's monstrously huge cock. Her hips enjoying the sensation, the hot MILF thrust her hips back and mated with her own daughter, the unholy coupling on the floor intensely pleasurable for the both of them.

Vigne felt herself bust her nut, spraying between her thighs and jiggling the attachment crammed up her own pussy, before shunting her cock deep into her mother's pussy one last time.

But Vigne was not done with her bitch mother yet. Pulling out, her cock glazed and sticky with the scent of three females, she suddenly thrust her cock into her mama's glazed and lubed asshole too, shoving it down her mother's digestive system as Mama Vigne could only howl with delight, her feet sliding apart on the ground as her own daughter fucked her silly.

Vigne felt up her mother's stomach and groin, noting how delightful it smelled. There should have been a natural aversion to this smell, coming from such a close relative, but for Vigne, this similarity had only sharpened her senses and made her clit harder, getting her so aroused that she couldn't help but rape her mother's asshole viciously. Mama Vigne surrendered to her daughter, submitting with repeated peals of pussy juice shooting out her cunt, but Vigne did not relent one bit. Vigne listened as her mother came thunderously beneath her grasp and then go limp. But Vigne wasn't done with her mother yet.

Like the rest of Vigne's harem, Vigne's mama was entirely barefoot, her feet wrapped in leather and covered with gold and silver jewelry. Vigne had handpicked the designs for her mother's decorated feet herself. Pawing the sexy toes that she had gazed at every day since she was a child, Vigne ran her lips across them, getting another sexy sigh from her mother as her tongue traveled across the well-matured, meaty clumps of flesh that had aged like fine wine.

Growing ravenous again, her affectionate harem slaves having taught her to develop an insatiable appetite for women, Vigne raised her loins and thrust them into her mother's dewy hips again, wet and mushy, having grown as such from her daughter's last assault on her body.

Even though she knew it was wrong, Mama Vigne couldn't suppress her moans for long, and shortly soon after, her daughter's big throbbing strap-on cock lodged deep inside her body caused her to shudder and scream.

Vigne continued to make out with her mother's toes, licking them relentlessly and without mercy, thrusting her tongue between the filthy and flavorful crevices, tasting the sweat and toe jam, her tongue wriggling with a life of its own as she brutalized Mama Vigne's pathetically defenseless feet with her mouth, making Mama Vigne have an extra orgasm from just the tonguing alone as she finally sprayed her nut all over the floor, leaving a big dripping puddle caused by her daughter inside her body.

After making out with her mama's feet, Vigne proceeded to enjoy the toes of the other three girls, kissing their leatherbound and ringed, chained toes, clamped with metal, with her open mouth and tongue until they all readily submitted to the assault of Vigne's soft and sticky tongue.

While she made out with Mama Satania's and Martiel's naughty, overgrown feet using her mouth, Vigne fucked them in their asses too, brutally slamming their pierced assholes as she established her dominance over all the orifices in their bodies. With her face planted against their lusciously erotic toes, Vigne busted plenty of nuts, squirting between her hips and letting out loud and violent queefs as her own pussy walls could barely take it anymore.

After Vigne was done violently fucking her new victims' assholes, she clutched all six of their ankles and pressed their feet into her face, motorboating them all at the same time and leaving only their toes to wriggle around uselessly. It was all in vain as they couldn't pull their feet away from Vigne's face, which took in their dirty scents with impunity.

The three of them shooting their hips up into the air with a violent jerk, they sprayed from their cunts with their toes touching Vigne's face, tumbling back down on their asses with aplomb, lifting their feet into the sky one last time as the last Vigne saw of them before they fainted were their tied and bound feet, their toes still a-wiggling.

…

Martiel, Mrs Kurumizawa, and Mrs Tsukinose surrounded their mistress on all three sides that she could see, with the rest of her harem at her back, facing her with their backsides as they squatted with their legs and obediently stuck out her hips for her.

At Vigne's command, a sharp clap-clap of her hands, they started dancing for her, swinging their hips back and forth, moving faster and faster until they started twerking, shaking their booties as rapidly as their bodies would allow until their booties started clapping.

"CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP—"

Gradually, the other ten girls started joining them too, shaking their hips as they squatted and put their hands on their knees, spreading their thighs apart and letting their fat booty cheeks slap together in a most thunderous fashion. They lowered their knees slowly, gradually getting onto the floor until they were kneeling, all while still booty clapping the whole time.

Now on their knees, the thirteen girls surrounded Vigne in a circle, showing their feet and asses as they twerked their hips rapidly, shaking their asses and making their cheeks clap. The thirteen girls were now wiggling their feet all at once, presenting their mistress with a squirming chamber full of feet, their mottled pink and white soles all hers for the taking.

Vigne started playing with herself, using her tail to jab into her pussy, unable to help herself as she got off to her slaves and their feet and asses, her own toes shaking and wiggling beneath her tight anklets and black leather straps.

In the end, Vigne was no different from the others. Comely and charming, she was just as alluring as her pet women, her irresistible feet just as mesmerizing as the others'.

"CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP"

Vigne's slaves started shaking their hips as their naked bodies all gyrated for Vigne. One by one, their bare booty cheeks started bouncing above their legs, their cracks slowly opening to give a glimpse of the hairy treasure beneath as they twerked for their mistress.

"CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP"

Vigne was masturbating once more, thrusting the pointy tip of her devil's tail into her own asshole, fingering herself delicately in her own anus as she gathered the sight of her beauties prostrating themselves before her.

Vigne had never seen angels behaving so naughty before. The well-behaved, brownnosing little sluts moved more vigorously than anyone else. Vigne purposely put Gab, Raphi, Tapris, Zelel, Haniel, and Martiel together for this express purpose. Without their angelic robes, but still wearing their halos and wings, the six sluts were left gyrating their naked bodies in an unbelievably unbecoming manner, slamming their asses, humping the air while they popped their pussies without shame, the tinkling rings around their horny pussies and assholes clinking together, accompanied only by the ravenous moans of these good girls turned bad.

"CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP"

Almost as lewd as the angels were the four humans. Led by Machiko, the other girls— Ueno, Tanaka, and Blind Girl—shook their hips, letting their booties do the talking as their cheeks clapped together, their feet flat on the ground at first until they kneeled on their knees, splaying their splendid soles and clutching the ground, dancing crudely for their mistress as they showed everything they had.

"CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP"

Finally, the three demons, with Satania in the middle and flanked by her mother and Vigne's mother, were the shyest, embarrassed to let their hips wiggle and their cheeks bounce and clap, sweat dribbling down their backs, their toes twitching while Vigne watched.

"CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP"

Dutifully, the thirteen girls shifted their knees now, letting their feet lie underneath them as they twerked strenuously, thrusting out their ass cheeks and throwing it back as their ass cheeks clapped together, their shiny and pierced anuses peeping out from between their grotesquely erotic cheeks. Gripping the floor and lowering their heads as their behinds began to grow sore, the girls started booty clapping faster than ever as they could think only of servicing their mistress.

"CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP…CLAP…CLAP…"

After many minutes straight of this, the girls' bodies finally slowed their pace, and quietly slipping their hips forward, the girls began to stop. They lay still on the ground, with nothing but their breathing hips making any movement.

The girls got on their feet again, but only to squat, the lusty pink and white lengths of their indecent soles peeking, giving a glimpse of their hidden toes as they squatted.

The girls finished their show for their mistress by all taking a huge shit on the floor. It came slowly at first out of their assholes, their distended anal cunts all opening gradually as the first of the girls began to dribble little brown brussels sprouts. Soon, their shit came squeezing out long and smoothly in unbroken snakes, creating giant piles on the floor. No longer able to control their sphincters, the girls let it all rip, making little more than muffled grunts as their assholes squeaked and farted all over the ground.

Vigne's girls were now defecating, letting out their waste in front of their mistress as they performed the most humiliating act of all in front of her. Nothing of theirs was private now—Vigne had a right to everything, and to get off from everything their bodies did, including voiding their bowels.

Finally, after nearly a minute of nonstop defecating, during which Vigne's harem soiled themselves all over the floor of her apartment, the stream of shit abated, ending with a few final plops of nasty, dirty shit leaking from their assholes. Then, all simultaneously, all thirteen girls sprayed thick squirts of piss and urinated on their naughty piles of feces, raining on them with thick yellow jets of hot liquid.

Vigne's girls hovered on top of their steaming piles of filth, their assholes quivering over the waste they had created, their distended pierced assholes all smeared with shit, before finally turning around and flashing peace signs around their faces. Vigne's girls gave their mistress humiliated, embarrassed smiles, their faces red, their eyes watery, and their feet gripping the floor becomingly with the gargantuan mountains of shit sitting just in front of their quivering toes, with each pair of feet accompanied by the corresponding pile of feces created by their owner.

Such a sight was too adorable for Vigne, and the mistress devil came herself to her girls as she stared at their piles of shit and their cute naked bodies and their feet. Vigne's girls smiled and blushed, keeping their double peace signs raised so that their mistress could properly get off to them.

Surely, they regretted falling for their mistress. Surely, they wished they had never fallen so deep into this pit of depravity. Surely, they would never have been humiliated to such an extent if they had not.

But it was all too late now. Even as their cruel and endlessly creative mistress masturbated herself with the tip of her tail, licking her lips as she thought about what other perverted things she could make her girls do, her angels and devils and humans simply gazed back at her, hands raised to their faces, grinning happily. They were too far gone now—Gabriel, Raphi, Satania, Tapris, Machiko, Ueno, Tanaka, Zelel, Haniel, Blind Girl, Martiel, Mrs Kurumizawa, and finally Mrs Tsukinose. Each of them had fallen under the spell of her new mistress, submitting her feet to Vigne after falling in love with her, but they were now all fallen now, their feet and their pussies and their breasts and their assholes now enslaved under their mistress.

And they were ecstatic, their assholes closing tight and squeezing out a few more dripping stalactites of shit still hanging to their sphincters, as they eagerly awaited her next move, barely containing their excitement to receive even more of their mistress’s love.


End file.
